The Mysterious Winged Hedgehog
by Oribella
Summary: Eggman is at it again creating something to stop Sonic, but this time it isn't a robot.Sonic finds out it's a hedgehog named Aurora and for some reason she seems very familer to Sonic.Will Sonic accept Eggmans' offer? Or will GUN lock him away forever?
1. The ultimate creation

Chapter 1 the ultimate creation

The only source of light that could be seen from the control room in Eggman's base was the dim flicking of a candle.

The night before, Sonic had infiltrated Chaos Control leaving a mass of destruction behind him. Not only did he destroy most of Dr. Eggman's top E-series robots he had also popped the circut braker, broken and damedged several glass windows, and snatched four of the five Chaos Emeralds that Dr. Eggman had stolen.

Though all would seem to be lost Sonic had left something very precious behind. Something Eggman could use against him in numerous ways. His blood.

Before Sonic escaped from the interior of Chaos Control, the blue hedghog had scraped his leg and twisted his ankle making it so he had to limp to safety.

The evil genius collected it and stored it away for further use.

Dr. Eggman chuckled to himself as he worked on repareing one of the cloning capesules in the dark.

"This will be my ultimate creation." the evil genuis said to himself.

"Haven't those clowns fixed the circuit braker yet?" Rouge scoffed walking up to Eggman with something in her hand.

"Never mind that!" Dr. Eggman demanded,"did you get it?"

Rouge extended her hand and opened it revealing a hypodermic needle containg red fluid,"It wasn't easy to get I can tell you that much."

Eggmans' eyes enlarged, "Shadow isn't coming here is he?"

Rouge shook her head,"No, he stopped chasing me when the millitary arrived."

Dr. Eggman sighed in relief.

"But you still owe me," Rouge said stretching out her arm,"Shadow bit me!"

"Don't worry you'll be payed in full for your survices," he assured her, "now go!"

Rouge gave a cocky salute then walked back into the darkness and disappeared.

Eggman, with his ego watched her go then went back to work.

"I'm not going to let a few minor set backs get to me." he thought to himself.

Dr. Eggman pressed a button making the capsules lid open.

"There." he said satisfied.

Just then the lights switched on.

"I'm back," Rouge called flying in, "well what do you know those two rejects are good for something after all."

Dr. Eggman blew out the candle,"What took you so long!"

"Oh, please, I wasn't even gone five minutes, relax."

"Never mind that now, just put them in here!"

Rouge hovered over the capsule and dropped some femanine looking hedgehog bones into the capsule.

"What? Did you dig up a weakling?"

"No, a girl." Rouge replied

"A girl! I gave you strict instructions to bring me male hedgehog bones!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I thought even something evil should have some femanine beauty to it."

Dr. Eggman shook his head, "Very well, very well, but if this creation comes out a flop I'm holding you personally responsible!"

Rouge shrugged,"Whatever you say."

Eggman press the same green button again and the capsule closed.

"Give me the vile with Sonic's data." Dr.Eggman instructed.

Rouge handed him the vile with Sonic's name on it. Dr. Eggman chuckled as he poured the blood into a tube that ran into the capsule.

"I still don't understand why you want to go through all this trouble." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"It is very simple," Dr. Eggman began,"not only is that blue bumbler my rival he is also a hero. Almost every creature knows and aknowledges him in some way, his friends, his enemys, even people that only know his name. Now if their beloved Sonic was gone they would have no hope. They would be weak, helpless, and vunerable."

"So your going to kill him?" Rouge guesed.

"Mm mm mmm," Dr. Eggman waged his finger,"all in good time my resourcfull rodent, first I must capture him and use him for my own advantidges."

"Now I get it,"Rouge snapped her fingers,"if you killed Sonic they would rise up against you, but if you just threaten-"

"They'll do anything to save him," Dr.Eggman finished, "now, give me the hypodermic needle.

Rouge picked up the needle from where she had placed it before and handed it to him.

The evil genuis opened the top of the needle and poored it into the tube as well.

"There's one last thing." Eggman grinned rubbing his hands together.

For no apparent reason Dr. Eggman reached out and ripped a small piece of Rouges' wing.

She screamed in agony, "Hey! What did you do that for!"

"I'm going to need something that can over power Sonic in more ways than one." the self proclaimed genuis replied.

Dr. Eggman put the ripped piece of wing in the tube then pushed a few buttons.

The blood began to boil and darken as it blended together, then it went down the tube and into the capsule.

The capsule began to fill with murky green water that bubbled and made the blood swirl.

Rouge screamed when the bones started to rise and form the pattern of a hedgehog, then gasped when light blue flesh started to collect onto the bones. It started to form a young beautiful hedgehog. Light purple wings with a purple diamond on each wing and pointy blue spikes on the end of each part of its outer wing began to sprout out of the creatures back. Five light blue spikes stretched out of the back of its head like hair that past it's shoulders, the tips of the spikes were high lighted in a way with white streaks that went in some ways. It also had three blue spikes on the front of its head like Amy that were also high lighted at the tips in white. Its face, arms, and the inside of its ears were a light skin colar like Sonic and Amy. A white jem apeared on its forhead.

Dr. Eggman pushed a button that made the green liquid start to empty then the top opened.

The robotic reached in his right pocket and pulled out a tiny red blinking light and stuck it against the white jem.

"What's that for?" Rouge questioned.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I did when I re-created Metal Sonic," Dr. Eggman explained, "this time I want to have power over what I control.

"What are you going to name it?" Rouge asked.

"Um.. how about E-2000?" Eggman suggested.

Rouge wrickled her nose, "If you want to name something as glamerous as me why don't you give it it's rightfull name."

"And what is that?"

Rouge smiled, "The name I found on the grave was Aurora."

"Aurora.." Dr. Eggman said under his breath as he stared at the creature, "yes, Aurora."

The creatures dark blue eye lids opened slowly revealing its dark purple eyes.


	2. No pain no gain

Chapter 2 No pain no gain

Sonic leaned against the support tower at the top of the red Radical Highway bridge.

Even in the darkness of night the streets at Station Square were still lit with the green street lights and the colorful lighted signs of the city.

He gazed down at the almost empty streets and watched as a passing police man kicked one of the dim lighted street lights."The roads are perfect for running." the hedgehog thought to himself looking down at the smooth clear roads.

Sonic kept having the urge to run, but Tails had told him not to.

After the fox had wrapped up Sonics' leg he had told him not to run or try and get into any trouble. Tails had also warned him that running or putting to much pressure on his leg could make it worse and if he wasn't carefull he could even break it.

"It will take about a week to heal." Tails had told him.

A week? How could he wait a week! Running was Sonic's life! He couldn't stop running just because of every little bruise he picked up on his adventures.

"Ah, there's nothing exciting happening tonight anyway," Sonic told himself lying back, "I'll just chill out up here and watch the sun rise in the morning."

For a while Sonic was content, it was quiet and very peacfull, all that could be heard was the chirping of crickets an the occasional sound of a passing vehicle.

"Stop! Or we'll shoot!" warned a voice from a above.

Sonics' one eye opened.

The next second a shot rang out startling Sonic to his feet as the bullet flew past him.

The bullet crashed to the ground barely missing a black hedghog who dashed by.

"It's Shadow." Sonic thought out loud, "I can't believe the millitary's still after him."

The blue hedgehog looked up as a helicopter passed over him.

"I think it's about time I joined the party." Sonic grinned.

The hedghog stopped when he remembered his leg.

"I'll just run on one leg." he told himself.

Sonic leaped onto the red bridge support and grinded down it.

The blue hedgehog landed on both feet causing him to feel exscrusheating pain in his left leg, the one he had hurt.

Sonic started his attempt at running on one leg which was extremely difficult. He was going at a steady pace, he wasn't running as fast as he usualy did, but he delt with it.

Sonic speeded down the streets running through tunnals, jumping ramps, and swinging on poles.

He finally came to what looked like a park, silver street lights and orange benches, and blue and yellow recycle bins filled the lawns on each side of the sidewalks.

"Now where did that faker go?" Sonic asked himself.

The blue hedgehogs attention was caught by two sparks the were heading in his direction. It was Shadow!

"Hey Shadow, how's it hanging?" Sonic smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked earnestly.

"Just hanging around."

"This isn't a game Sonic!"

"Cool your jets man," Sonic said waving his hands, "I can out run those bozos anytime. I'll have you know I was decorated."

"Yes, and I see your still wearing it." Shadow said looking down at Sonics leg.

"Oh, that. Just another souviner I picked up on my adventures."

"Hmmph, you always have to be in the spotlight don't you?"

The blue hedghog gave a grinning shrug,"What can I say, I'm always in the light."

Just then a round light appeard over Sonic.

The two hedghogs looked up.

"Put your hands in they air!" demanded the man in the helocopoter shining the light on Sonic.

"Are these guys color blind or something?" Sonic said looking back at Shadow.

He was gone.

"So," Sonic grinned rubbing his hands together, "looks like I'll have to take care of these creeps myself. Come and get me ya morons!"

Sonic dashed off trying to keep a good distance away from the helicopter.

Sonic zig zaged down the streets of Station Square pulling all the stunts he could.

He looked back and gave a mischeivious grin as he accelerated.

Sonic stopped as he came to a closed road with a big sign flashing in green, "ROAD CLOSED."

Sonic climbed up and over the sign.

"Ah, safe at last." Sonic sighed.

"Put your hands in the air!" ordered a voice from behind him.

Sonic turned to see a huge jet behind him.

"FIRE!" yelled a man.

The bullets came out like a machine gun more than one at a time.

Sonic rolled out of the way then turned and went a different direction.

The blue hedghog came to an open road and looked back, they were gaining on him!

"I need more speed, but I can't run on my other leg." he thought aloud.

Sonic jumped when a meduim sized missle barely missed him.

When Sonic landed on his feet he screamed in agony.

The hedgehog tumbled over rolling down a street hill and crashing into a recycle bin.

That stunt was all the millitary needed to catch up with him.

Sonic scurried to his feet and ran as fast as he could on both legs crying out in agonizing pain as he went.

The pressure that was being put on his leg was causing Sonic tramendus pain. It was so intence he felt like his head was going to explode.

Sonic came to an intersection blocked off by police cars.

The hedgehog froze in front of them panting and gasping for breath.

He turned to run but found more police cars blocking off his way to escape. Every turn he made he was surounded.

Sonic backed up as a young police man stepped out of the car.

"Nice little hedgehog." he coaxed.

Sonic backed up some more then dashed forward screaming as he jumped over the police cars in his way.

When he landed he heard his leg snap bringing him to his knees.

Another police man who was sitting on the opposite side of the vehicle stepped out and slowly aproached the hedgehog.

Sonic glanced behind himself and saw him coming.

He stood to run, but fell.

The police man grabbed Sonics' left leg.

Sonic screamed, then flipped backwards over onto the police mans back and punched at his head.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" the police man urged.

Two other police men came over an tried to pull the hedgehog off of their friend.

A fat one grabbed his arm and a tall one grabbed his leg.

Sonic cryed out and tumbled off the man's back and onto the ground.

"Come here little fella." the young police man attempted again.  
The hedgehog scooted back.

"I'll take care of this." the tall police man claimed.

He aproached the hedghog.

"All right! Come here right now!" he ordered.

Sonic put his finger on his bottom eye lid pulled down and stuck out his tounge.

"Why you little!" the man jumped at the hedgehog wrapping his arms around its' legs causing his police hat to fall off.

Sonic screamed. The hedgehog growled then with his teeth and hands started pulling the mans hair out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the man exclaimed

The young officer and the fat one each grabbed one of Sonics arms.

In despiration Sonic brought both his legs up to a split level and kicked both the men in the face.

When he was dropped he scurried forward on all fours trying to escape.

"Get him!" cried one of the men.

Even though Sonic could see the helicopoter flying in his direction he kept scurrying forward.

He tried to stand again doing the best he could to run.

Sonic began to accelerate and it looked like he was going to make it.

Just when it looked like Sonic was going to escape a huge GUN truck drove up in front of the hedgehog slamming on the brakes and bumping Sonic forcfully sending him to the ground.

The blue hedghog lay on his back dazed.

Sonic sat up shaking his head, "Ooooh."

Suddenly he heard the slam of a door.

"Don't move!" ordered a man with a gun.

Sonic panted heavily not daring to move.

"Wait!" screamed a women as the helocopter landed.

The women ran up to them.

"What?" the man with the rifle questioned.

"Don't shoot him! What were you thinking! We have to take him back to headquarters.

"That's what I'm going to do," the man scoffed, "a little threat never hurt anyone."

The man and Sonic stared at eachother.

"Come on hedgehog!" he demanded grabbing Sonics leg an pulling him forward.

Sonic cryed out.

"He's hurt!" the women said noticing his wrapped up leg.

The women reached toward him.

"Ma'am look out!" cried a police man.

That last sound Sonic heard was a gun shot as two bullets went into his back making his whole body jump.

Everything began to obscure from view and darken Sonics eyes closed as he went limp.


	3. A true friend

Chapter 3 A true friend

"Is he going to be all right?" asked a female voice that sounded like the women from earlier.

"Yes, he'll be fine, the anthesia should be wearing off right about now." replied a male voice.

Sonic's eyes opened partually.

Though he could see and hear everything he felt numb and wasn't able to move.

At that moment someone sat on the side of his bed.

She wore a red head band and a red dress with a coller and white ruffles along the end of it. Her body and head were pink except for her sand colored face and arms.

Her dark green eyes looked down at him with concern.

Sonic tried to speak her name, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's a wonder you didn't die," she said stroking his head, "the lead in those bullets could have killed you."

Sonic moved his numb lips slowly mouthing her name trying to speak it.

"Aimeh," he mumbled

She looked down at him and blinked, "What?"

The hedgehog finally forced the name from his lips, "Amy."

"Amy?" the women repeated as her complexion faded from Amy's, "oh, I see, your trying to say "feed me" aren't you?"

The women threw back her long brown hair, "I'll be right back."

After the women left Sonic started to get some feeling back and sat up in his bed.

He flinched at the sudden pain in his back.

The blue hedgehog looked around himself.

Judging by the metal walls and steel doors the place looked like a prison. There wasn't any windows or any look of hospitality any where.

"Wherever I am, now would be the best time to make a break for it." he told himself. Sonic struggled trying to stand to his feet, but they were so numb and relaxed that he wasn't able to move them.

"Come on you guys, this is no time for a nap!" he said smacking his right leg.

"I'm back," the women called as she brougt in a silver tray, "here, have something to eat."

"No thanks," the hedgehog said pushing the tray away, "I just want to go home."

The women frowned, "I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

"Why not?" he questioned.

She put her hand on his, "Don't worry, we're going to take you to a safe place where no one can hurt you, you'll be safe there I promise."

Sonic's eyes enlarged, "Hey, you've got the wrong guy my names-"

"Renee," a pilot interrupted peaking his head in the door way, "Put that hedgehog in a cage or something and let's go."

"Yes sir," Renee saluted.

"A cage?" Sonic gulped, "you're not really going to put me in a cage are you?"

Renee picked up a large carrier, set it on the bed, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Sonic.

"Get in," she motioned with her gun.

"You can't be serious," the hedgehog folded his arms, "I can hardly move let alone get in a cage."

The women pulled his blankets down revealing to Sonic a meduim sized cast around his left leg.

"Come on," she said grabbing him around the waist and putting him in the carrier.

Sonic was carried out of the room and down some stairs.

He was taken down a couple hallways until the women turned to go down more stairs.

"I got to get out of this place before they lock me away forever." the hedgehog said under his breath.

She finally stopped at a door and opened it.

"Here, Frank," Renee said setting the carrier on the floor.

Sonic crawled to the edge of his carrier.

A rather plump man darted his face in front of the cage giving Sonic a start,"Well, look what we have here!"

"Ahh!" the hedgehog jumped.

"Our little secret weapon back from summer camp," the man laughed.

"Frank, just put him in the cell," Renee rolled her eyes before she left.

Sonic backed up to the back of the cage.

"Welcome home buddy," the man said reaching in and grabbing the hedgehog, "have a nice stay."

Sonic was whirled into the cell with the door slamming behind him.

Frank threw his head back laughing merrily showing Sonic his lettus lunch.

"Eww, gross!" the hedgehog said raising his hand in front of his eyes," you should really stick to mouth wash and gum, pal."

Frank threw his sandwhich and walked up to the cell grabbing the bars, "Laugh all you want blue bird, soon you won't be able to laugh at all. WAHA HA HA!"

"Frank!" yelled a man swinging the door open, "knock it off! We can hear you all the way from outside! And stop teasing that hedgehog and give him some lunch!"

The man slammed the door.

"Give him some lunch?" Frank shouted, " give him some lunch! I'll give him some lunch!"

Frank picked up the sandwhich and threw at the hedgehog.

"HA HA HA!" the man laughed as he left slaming the door behind him.

Sonic shook his head, "What's wrong with that guy?"

The blue hedgehog looked down at the sandwich then growled, "I'll show that blubber ball!"

Sonic picked up the sandwhich and whirled it out of the cell onto the man's seat, "Ha! Eat that!"

The hedgehog pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"I have got to get out of here." he said resting his head on his knees.

Just then the door opened.

"I'm back," Frank declared.

Sonics' eyes closed halfway grinning as the man aproached his chair.

"What are you so happy about? Pretty soon you're-," the man sat down to an unpleasent squeashing,"AHHH! YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Sonics' grin widend as he supressed a laugh.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" Frank growled breaking the leg off a nearby table, "I'll show you funny."

The man opened the door tapping the table leg against his palm.

Sonic stood but fell.

The man raised the table leg and brang it down hard on the little hedgehog beating him bruitaly.

Sonic tried to fight back, but was knocked down at every attempt.

When the man hit him down face first on the floor he tried to roll out of the way, but after Sonic did it a few more times Frank became wise to it hiting Sonics' face causing his mouth to bleed.

"Ha!" the man panted heavily,"you can just stay here and rot until someone comes!"

Frank left only this time he closed the door more quietly.

Sonic could here someone in the hall ask, "Did you feed him?" and Frank replied, "Yes he's fast asleep."

The hedgehog lay on the cold cell floor in a bundle flinching and shivering.

Sonic brought his hand up to is face and felt his lip, he stared at the blood on the fingers of his shaking hand.

The hedgehog forced his black, purple, and blue arm up to his face wiping the blood from his mouth.

He grabbed the bars of his cell coughing." Even if I got out of here," Sonic thought, "I would have to out run the guards to escape."

The hedgehog rested his back against the bars.

Bringing his left leg up to his chest he began to exercise it slowly.

Suddenly Sonic heard a sound from behind him, it sounded like a power tool.

He glanced behind him when he heard a thud.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed recognizing the fox.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" the fox whispered staring at Sonic.

"How did you know where I was?" the blue hedgehog questioned.

"I saw a news report that they had captured Shadow," Tails began fumbling his screw around in the lock, "when they showed a picture of them taking "Shadow" into a helicopter I knew it was you! I was lucky enough to catch up with the helicopter that took you and I followed it here."

The lock clicked and Tails opened the door.

"They've hurt you!" Tails said kneeling beside his friend, "can you stand?"

Sonic stood wobbly to his feet, "A little."

"Come on we have to get you out of here," Tails urged helping Sonic.

"Hey what's going on here!" shouted a voice from outside.

"What?" asked another

"There's a big blue plane on the roof!" the man answered.

"Oh no, they're on the roof!" Tails gasped, "hurry!"

Tails wrapped his arms under Sonic's.

The two dashed out the door.

The little two tailed fox ran up the stairs seeing there was no way to escape from their previous level.

Tails ran as fast as he could down the hallways trying to keep a good hold on Sonic.

No sooner did they arrive alarms started to go off saying, "SUBJECT ESCAPING! SUBJECT ESCAPING!"

Tails came screeching to a stop when he came to a sign that read "UP."

"How do you get out of this place." the fox panted.

"I think there's an exit door down that way." Sonic pointed out.

The fox followed Sonics' instructions and soon enough they came to an exit door.

"We made it!" Tails exclaimed.

The fox pushed the door open with a welcoming party of about a hundred guns pointing him in the face.

"Drop the hedgehog." a man ordered.

"Just leave me, I'm not worth getting shot for," Sonic sighed.

"I won't give up!" the determied Tails argued.

The fox spun his tails like a fan making the two sustain flight.

"What are you doing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We're going to make it." Tails assured him.

"Fire!" a man shouted.

Sonic exspected millions of bullets to shoot up that would make pin cushins out of Tails and himself, but to his surprize only one was shot.

Tails cried out as the bullet hit his arm causing him to drop the blue hedgehog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

A net was spread out giving Sonic a safe landing, but not welcome.

One of the men tangled the hedgehog up in the net, Sonic struggled, but wasn't able to free himself.

"That fox must have bit him." said a man pointing at Sonic mouth, "should we shoot it, Sarge?"

The sargent nodded, "Fire!"

"Tails!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

The fox was almost out of reach.

Sonic could hear his heart beat as Tails jumped back at the impact then fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed.

"Take him inside." the sargent ordered.

Though his efforts to escape now were stronger than ever he wasn't able to get away.

Sonic gripped the net tightly as a tear ran down his cheek. Looking

down and closing his eyes he whispered softly, "Tails."


	4. The escape

Chapter 4 The escape

Dr. Eggman waited impatiently drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

"Are you almost done!" he shouted.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Rouge shouted back.

Rouge walked into the control room with Aurora by her side.

Dr. Eggman looked her over in discust.

The creature wore a bright blue toob top sort of shirt with two straps that held it up and a bright blue skirt with slit that went a little way past her knee, the skirt almost touched the floor and it had a small hole in the back of it so her tail could stick out.

She wore white gloves with a large dark blue bracelet on each and on her feet she wore white platforms.

"I told you to suit her up!" the evil genuis roared.

"I did," Rouge smiled, "and quit elequintly if I do say so myself."

"I did not create a slut to go after Sonic!"

"What did you want me to do? Put a suit of armor on her?"

"What is she going to fight with?"

Rouge smiled at that, "Not only does she fight well with her fists and feet she also has strange powers."

Rouge spun Aurora around then over by Eggman.

"Just say the word," the bat motioned.

"All right," he turned to the creauture,"show me."

Aurora closed her eyes for a moment, her hands began to glow light and dark purple then her eyes sprinted open.

She lunged out in attack kicking, punching, and destroy everything in her path.

"Stop!" Dr. Eggman demanded.

Aurora froze.

"Very nice," he smiled.

"Doctor," Rouge spoke up,"there's only one thing that bothers me."

"Yes?"

"Even though she is quick she seems sort of stiff like a robot."

The Doc. picked up a small chip and said, "I know, that's because of the red chip on the jem."

Rouge stared at the tiny chip in Eggman's hand.

"What's that?" she questioned.

Dr. Eggman put it in the creatures ear, "That is so I can tell the creature what to do and talk to it.

The bat blinked, "Talk to it?"

"If anything were to happen to that chip do you know what would happen?"

Rouge shook her head.

"She would not only be confused, but she would be able to think for her self she could work for me or against me."

"B-but you created her." Rouge reminded him.

"This type of creation doesn't work like robots, so I'm not taking any chances."

Dr. Eggman turned back to the creature, "Bring Sonic to me!"

Aurora nodded leaving for her search.

* * *

Sonic kept working his leg out in the cold dark cell.

Sometimes the pain in his body made him flinch and made him want to rest, but the thought of Tails kept him strong.

It was hard for the hedgehog to focus after all he had a lot on his mind,

Maybe Tails is ok, Maybe he faked being shot, Where is the real Shadow? How am I going to get out of here?

Not only the thought of Tails kept him going the thought of that fat guardsmen coming back to watch him and the fact he might be sealed away forever also got his adrenalin pumping.

After several hours he could finally feel his leg. Though he was still in pain he could at least walk.

Now the big question popped up, "How am I going to get out of here?"

"I can't believe this," said a voice in the darkness, "I have to watch that stupid hedgehog!"

It was Frank!

Then Sonic got an idea.

"If I can get Frank mad again maybe he'll try to beat me up and when he does I can escape." the hedgehog plotted under his breath.

"I'll just keep the light off and take a nap." Frank yawned.

This was perfect! Now Frank wouldn't be able to see!

"Long time no see, fatso!" Sonic began.

"Wha? Huh?" Frank mumbled waking out of a doze.

"How's it goin flubbo!" the hedgehog went on.

"Didn't you learn your lesson before?" the man growled.

"Oh you mean the lesson that you're a slow poke."

"That's it!" Frank roared grabbing the keys to the cell.

"You want a piece of me! Bring it on!" Sonic tempted.

The man swung the door open in anger, "You're dead, hedgehog!"

Sonic dashed out of the cell. Though he stumbled a little he was able to open the door and escape from the room.

"Where are you? Where are you!" Frank roared.

* * *

The hedgehog darted up the stairs and down the hallways looking for the exit door Tails had took him through. 

Once more alarms went on as he speeded through the hallways and aproached the "EXIT" door.

Sonic swung the door open. What luck! No one was there.

The blue hedgehog ran from his prison leaving a trail of blue light as he went.

Sonic was almost out of the boundries of the millitary base when something caught his eye. He aproached it slowly. It was him. Sonic knelt beside him. For the moment the sirens and spot lights behind him didn't faze him. He stared at his friend teary eyed. The hedgehog flipped the fox over, looking at a slash on Tails forehead Sonic guessed that he had hit his head against something. The blue hedgehog ran his hand down the foxes' arm. To Sonics' surprise the fox flinched at the motion. Was he alive? Sonic rested his head on Tails chest. A heart beat! He was alive!

The blue hedgehog was totally stunned. He couldn't believe it! Sonic might have been shocked, but he realized Tails had only moved once. He had to get Tails to a hospital and quick! The hedgehog scooped up the fox in both arms and rushed toward the city. Entering it he began to look desperaitly for a hospital or any medical center of any kind. Finding one, Sonic rushed in and looked around in a panic. He spotted a young red haired women with words "NURSE" on her uniform. Sonic rushed up to the counter.

"Help me!" the hedgehog cried.

The women at the counter was alarmed, but had compassion on the poor little hedgehog. The women picked up her phone and called for someone to come down.

"Don't worry," she said to Sonic,"he'll be just fine."

Two men with a wheel bed came out and placed the fox on it then wheeled him away.

Sonic, breathing heavily, watched has they took him away.

"Why don't you sit over there." the women said pointing to a waiting bench.

The blue hedgehog walked over an took a seat.

Minutes turned to hours which made Sonic very nervious.

Finally, after several hours, the hedgehog saw a man walk up to the women at the counter and whisper into her ear.

"You may see him now." she informed Sonic.

Sonic stood.

"This man will take you to him," she said.

The hedgehog followed the man down the coridors then the man opened a door for him. Sonic walked in, and walked up by the bed.

Tails head was now bandaged along with a bandage wrapped near his heart.

"Tails." Sonic whispered softly.

The foxs' eyes opened slowly, "Sonic?"

Sonic forced a broken smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," the fox said weakly.

Sonic shook his head, "You did great, you don't have to be sorry."

Tails eyes fluttered until he drifted off.

"Tails!" the hedgehog said shaking his friends' arm.

The man that had showed him the room rushed over.

"He's fine, he just needs to rest." he said.

Sonic flopped his face on the bed sobbing and gripping the blanket.

The man put his hand on Sonics' shoulder, "I think you had better go."

The hedgehog wiped his eyes and inhaled deeply. He looked at the man then at Tails.

"Come on." the man urged.

Sonic was led back to the front desk then left there.

"Maybe you should have that leg checked out." the women at the desk suggested.

Sonic sniffed wiping under his nose, "No, I'm fine."

* * *

Walking down the streets didn't seem like a good idea after what Sonic had experienced earlier. After he walked a ways he turned into a church graveyard so he could be safe and alone.The darkness and the large tomb stones hid him from sight letting Sonic rest awhile.

Sonic leaned back against a tomb stone to rest, but his attention was soon caught when he saw something behind the trees. The hedgehog walked over and examined the area. More tomb stones were scattered around behind the trees. For no aprarent reason Sonic began to walk around reading the names aloud, "Krisa the cat, Sprint Ross Leo, Hanna Voilet,"

It didn't take Sonic long to realize that this was a animal graveyard.

The hedgehog noticed a certain grave, aproaching it he realized some one had dug it up.

Sonic knelt by the grave and read, "Our beloved Aurora."

The hedgehog tilted his head, "Aurora?"

Sonic jumped when he heard the rustling of bushes.

"Who's there!" the hedgehog demanded.

Suddenly something flashed in front of him. The hedgehog looked back and forth.

Sonic was thrust forward at the force of someone kicking him in the back.

He rolled over quickly trying to see who it was.

"Who's there!" he repeated.

Sonic could see something in front of him, but it was hard to make out in the dark, it was a light blue blur.

"Who are you?" he questioned squinting.

When the creature flashed from sight Sonic stood back up and backed up toward the open grave.

Just then Sonic could see a purple glow heading toward him and before the hedgehog could react he was jabbed in the stomach and forced into the grave.

Authors note: I'm not very good with hospital sceen thingys and I'm not the best at fight sceens either so you'll have to bare with me when I make the next chapter.

I hope you like my story so far. Enjoy!


	5. Fight Of Fury

Chapter 5 Fight of fury

Sonic lay dazed at the bottom of the deep, dark, empty, grave.

He soon came together seeing the purple glow glowing dimly above him.The glow soon brightened as he realized the creature was coming, coming down to get him.

When it reached him it grabbed his wrist, having no other choice Sonic didn't struggle as it flew back out with him.

The two flew higher and higher until the moon looked like it was bigger than them both put together.

It was taking him away!

"Let go of me you freak!" Sonic demanded.

The hedgehog pounded his free hand on the the creatures until it let him go letting him crash to the ground. Sonic tumbled over as he hit it.

Looking up, he could see the creature flying down toward him.

He ducked as it it swooped down at him trying to grab him. _What is this thing? _the hedgehog questioned himself. Seeing the monster circling above him, Sonic ran out of the small grave yard running to the next, trying to make a brake for it, but was stopped when the creature came rushing at him hitting him in the back.

The creature sat on Sonic's back then it grabbed his arms pulling them back and pushed down on his neck, with its feet pushing him face first into the ground.

Sonic struggled until he was able to break free by kicking the creature in the back of the head.

The hedgehog scurried to his feet trying to turn around fast enough to see the face of his enemy, but it was gone.

"Where are you!" Sonic growled.

All was quiet, not a sound was heard, making it seem like the creature was never there.

The hedgehog stood alert looking around himself.

Sonic felt two hands slowly reaching around his neck, he spun around punching the creature back against a grave.

It layed totally life less against it.

The hedgehog aproached with caution, then knelt down beside it reaching forward.

Without warning the creature grabbed his wrist tightly, its' purple eyes blazed with fury as it tightened it's grip making Sonic cry out. The creature spun the hedgehog around arm locking him with his back against its body.

Sonic breathed hard,"Who are you?"

The creature smiled bringing Sonics' ear close to it's lips.

"I," here she paused," am your worst nightmare," a femanin voice whispered.

The hedgehogs' eyes grew wide in surprise, "Y-you're a girl?"

The creature turned Sonic toward her holding his arms crossed against his chest.

"What do you want from me!" the hedgehog questioned.

The winged hedgehog's eyes flamed purple as a sly smile crossed its face.

"I've come for you." she replied in a hiss.

Sonic roared as he raised his foot up and kicked the creature to the ground.

She rolled over facing him, raising herself with her hands

The two stared at each other both panting.

"Did Dr. Eggman send you after me?" Sonic questioned with the sound of demand in his voice.

The creature jerked its head stiffly then answered,"Yes,"

"I should of known that egg head would be behind this." Sonic cutted his teeth.

The creautre growled lunging at the hedgehog, but Sonic stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Sonic twisted her arm behind her back making her let out a short scream at the pain.

The hedgehog locked one of his legs around hers' then wrapped his arm around her waist and her other arm, he also bended her forward a little so she wouldn't be able to headbutt him, making her have no way to defend herself or break free.

"You're not a machine, but your not a normal hedgehog either, so what are you?"

When the creautre didn't answere Sonic twisted her arm more, "I said what are you?"

The hedgehogs' ears perked up when he heard a low quiet voice coming from the creatures ear. Sonic leaned toward her more to listen, but by the time he did the voice was gone.

The creature started to breath harder in an angry rage.

She started to move her body in the rythm she was breathing.

Her muscles flexed as she spread her arms and wings out breaking loose and jabbing Sonic in the stomach.

She turned to him with her eyes blazing a firy red.

"I'm going to kill you!" she roared charging at him.

The blue hedgehog jumped out of her way backing away from her when he landed, "Hey! What's you problem!"

The creature jumped at Sonic again only this time she didn't miss.

Pinning him to the ground, she began to go at Sonic's neck scratching at his throat.

Sonic did the best he could to keep her hands from choking him.

Then suddenly she stopped.

The two panted together in silence allowing Sonic to hear the voice once more.

The hedgehog listened carefully trying to hear what the voice was saying, but it was way to quiet and muffled for him to make it out.

When the voice stopped the winged hedgehog backed away from him.

Sonic stared at the creature in confusion. Why did it stop?

The two stood to their feet then began to circle watching and waiting for the other to make a move.

After a few minutes the hedgehog felt it was safe and stepped foward.

"My name's-"

Sonic was stopped in mid sentence when the creature flew at him again.

They rolled on the ground until the creature had the upper hand.

The monster wrapped its arm around Sonic holding him still, with his back facing her.

"What are you doing!"

With one hand the creature began to massage the back of Sonics' neck and softly hummed in his ear.

The sound was very soothing, hypnotic as well, though in his mind he thought to fight back his body didn't seem to obey him.

The creatures behavior was very paculer, Sonic had never experienced this kind of defeat in his whole life! This kind of attack was new to him and he didn't know how to fight it.

Though he knew what was to come couldn't be good, for some reason he felt safe and secure making his mind just as paralized as his body.

His energy started to drain as if she was sucking it out it of him. Sonic soon became very limp and relaxed, melting like butter into her arms.His eye lids became heavy and he started to feel tired and weak.

He spoke three words before he drifted off, "I...know...you."

The hedgehog heard the bell ringing loudly from the bell tower at St. Lukes church in the middle of Station Square. The sound of the bell made him curious as to what they did in that church anyway.

Sonic sneekily entered the church and jumped from pillar to pillar trying to avoid what he assumed to be some kind of guard monks. When he entered a long hallway he spotted a line of monks. He followed the monks as they hummed together in low deep tones.

Sonic was led into small room were an altar was before them.

He scaled the balconys trying to get a closer look.

Sonic held one of the beams holding himself forward looking down at them.

The hedgehogs attention was caught by one of the shorter monks, he looked way to short to be an adult.

At that moment the moment the monk threw its head back making the hood fall back.

It wasn't a monk! It wasn't even a man! It was a hedgehog!

The light blue hedgehog watched in silence as the other monks sang going through the motions.

Her dark purple eyes watched in neither seriousness nor disrespect.

The hedgehog turned her head looking up at him.

Sonic spun around trying to hide behind the beam.

The light blue hedghog smiled then turned away.

He spun around on the beam staring down at her.

The hedgehog turned her head toward him again looking him over, Sonic did the same giving her a flirty smile.

Suddenly her sweet smile and pretty face morphed into a hidious beast.

Her dark purple eyes turned a devilish red, her face began to swell and blood vains bulged from her face. Two long blood dripping fangs grew out of her mouth and two black, bat like, wings sprouted from her back.

Her mouth moved slowly as she said in a demonic voice, "I've come for you!"

Sonic awoke in a deep sweat looking around franticly.

Doing so he saw stars all around him, and when he look down it looked like he was flying!

This made him even more panicky, but he wasn't fully awake to go into a panic frenzie.

"What happened?" Sonic said in a drozy voice.

The hedghog heard a gasp above him which made him react to look up.

It was that creature!

Now Sonic began to panic, "What's going on? What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Sure, I'll put you down," the creature said, "if you want to go for a moon light swim."

Sonic looked below himself, looking closely he realized he was flying over water.

He took the matter that he couldn't swim very seriously and tried to avoid water as much as he could. If the creature were to drop him, that would be it. The situation left him silent, so he wouldn't get on the creaures bad side anymore. Sonic decided to enjoy the ride and escape later.


	6. Second Trial

Chapter 6 The Second Trial

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked for the hundreth time.

"Be quiet you annoying little pest!" the creature hissed, "you'll find out when we get there!"

Sonic was sure that he already knew where he was going anyway.The hedghog would be taken to Eggman and that would be the end of it.

Sonic was worried, but not about seeing Dr. Eggman. Tails had been at the hospital a long time now and Sonic had no idea if he was all right. Besides; Tails, Sonic had other things crossing his mind. Would the millitary come after him again? What if they found Tails and took him into custidy? Even though these things were important

to the hedgehog he couldn't help but wonder, what did Dr. Eggman want? _He probably just wants to kill me like he usualy does_, Sonic thought thinking it was no big deal. Sonic was positive that just as soon as he would enter Chaos Control he would leave it_. Ha! That fat old fart couldn't hold me!_ the hedgehog assuredhimself.

Curiousity also struck him about this creature. What was she anyway? He was pre-near positive she wasn't a robot. Maybe she was part of a dangerious mutant species that Dr. Eggman would use to take over the world!

"Yeah! That's why he wants me! He wants to blab about his big plans to me before fullfilling them!" Sonic gasped under his breath.

Then again even though he claimed to be a "scientist" he never really developed anything out of the robot league.

The hedghog's thoughts and worrys left when he saw the boundries of Chaos Control dead ahead.

"Next time tell the Doc to send me an invitation," Sonic said sarcasticly,"and a limo too."

"Be quiet hedgehog!" the winged hedgehog roared giving him a scratch on the nose.

The blue hedgeog wiped the blood from his face.

"Geez! What did you do that for!"

"Because your annoying me," she answered plainly.

The creature flew close to the front window of the control

center and tapped on it lightly

Dr. Eggman whirled around in his chair, "Aurora! It's about time! Bring in that blue hedghog right now!"

Sonic looked at the winged hedgehog questionably,"What did he just call you?"

Aurora ignored the question and flew to a side door, opened it and glided in.

"Welcome Sonic! I hope you had a pleasent welcoming," Dr. Eggman grinned.

The hedgehog wiped blood from under his nose letting Eggman know he had a poor greeting.

"Ah, I see, so Aurora had to do a little perswading for you to come."

"What do you want Eggman!" Sonic growled.

"My, my aren't we anxious,"

"Well I think I have the right to be after that fight in the graveyard!"

Dr. Eggman looked at Aurora then Sonic, "So you had a fight did you? Well I'm assuming you didn't win."

His words made Sonic's temper rise, he tried to lunge at him, but Aurora held him back.

"So I take it that you know why you're here."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You want to kill me,"

"Yes, but that isn't the reason I had Aurora bring you here."

Aurora. The name was said again which made Sonic curious and a little un-easy. The tomb stone at the grave had said Aurora too, was it just a meer coincidence?

"What is she?"

"That isn't important!" Dr. Eggman snapped, "I have brought you here to make a truce."

Sonic blinked. A truce? Dr. Eggman never makes a truce. What was he up to?

"Sure," Sonic shrugged, "if you think you could stop being the bad guy."

"Not that!" Eggman said quickly, "I mean you join me!"

The hedgehog looked at the scientist in discust. _Fat chance!_ Sonic thought to himself.

"No way!"

"I see, I didn't exspect it to be that easy to make you change your ways," Dr. Eggman folded his arms, "I guess I'll just have to be a little more perswasive."

Sonic put on a cocky smile, "You think you can break me? I'll be out of here before sunrise!"

"Is that so? This coming from the worlds fastiest hedgehog that was beaten by a girl. So tell me Sonic, how will you take on such a tremendus task after failing such a simple one?"

Sonic lowered his head, but didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Eggman said looking down at him in triumph, "take him in the back I will join you shortly."

Aurora jerked then grabbed the hedgehog's arms and led him out of the room.

After they walked a few seconds Sonic finally broke the silence.

"So, Aurora, are you working for Eggman willingly?"

The winged hedgehog walked on not acknowledging his question in any way. What's her problem? She acts like she's a robot. Sonic thought.

Aurora and Sonic walked down the hall a little more then she turned, opened a door and threw him in.

Sonic stood to his feet shaking his head.

As he looked around he became confused, "What the heck?"

The area around him was sealed off at each side in a circle pattern with Eggmans grinning head logo in the middle of it.

"What is this some kind of arena?" the hedgehog inquired.

"That would be correct," confirmed a voice from above.

Sonic looked up seeing Dr. Eggman towering above him.

"Eggman."

"I hope you had enough time to rest on your way here because your going to need it."

"What's this all about?" the hedgehog questioned.

"How about making another deal?"

Sonic put his fists on his hips, "What kind of a deal?"

"What would you say to a little test of strenghth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a little match. If you win you may leave in peace, but

if you loose," Dr. Eggmans glasses reflected light, "you will join me."

Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes deep in thought. If I win I can just walk out of here, but if I loose... Sonic couldn't bare the thought of working with Eggman against his friends. He would spread the injustice that he despised and would do anything to prevent. Dr. Eggman did seem confident for some reason. Would this robot be ten times as worse as the others? Then again even in the tighiest squeazes when it seemed

Sonic was in a jam and there was no way out he would always find a way. Besides, if Sonic refused he would have to fight something anyways.

The hedgehog let out a confident laugh, "Bring it on!"

"First, let me introduce you to your competitor,"

Sonic watched as something amurged from the shadows. The light blue peirced his eyes as light shown behind it making Sonic sheild his eyes. One eye opened to see what it was. To the hedgehogs surprize it wasn't a robot. It was..Aurora?

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Sonic demanded.

"Oh I see, since you couldn't beat her before you don't think you can beat her now." Dr. Eggman tempted.

"I can't fight her!"

"Why not?"

"Sh-she's a girl."

"If your afraid of hurting her then you have no idea how powerful Aurora truly is."

Sonic looked back at her. Aurora stood neither confident nor unconfident. A blank expression crossed her face, but that soon changed to a sly smile as she pulled a black wip out from behind herself. She snapped it violently in front of herself. After whiping it a little more she let it wrap around her self as she turned in a circle.

Looking over her shoulder she said, "You wanna play?"

Sonic still wasn't sure. He could remember ever fighting a girl, would it be a challenge or a defeat that would scar him the rest of his life.

Finally concluding the matter in his mind he took a fighting pose.

"I'm ready!" he announced.

Sonic charged at Aurora with his fist ready to slam her, but Aurora was unexspectingly fast. One minute she was in front of him the next she was behind him, it almost looked like she teleported. Now it was Auroras turn, Aurora thrashed her wip about slowly walking toward Sonic.Then without warning she dashed. Sonic tried to keep his eyes fastened on her, but she was moving so quikly it made his head spin. The winged hedgehog lashed the wip at Sonic making a red blood line on his back. She raised it for a second strike, but Sonic grabbed it. The two hedgehogs pulled hard both trying to retrieve it. When Sonic pulled even harder Aurora released it making him fall backwards. The light blue hedgehog lunged at Sonic jumping on top of him. The scruffeld on the ground trying

to be the one on top. When Sonic had the upper hand he went for her throat trying to choke the life out of her. She gasped for air trying to loosen his grip.

Sonic's mind began to race looking down at the helpless female face below him. This isn't like me. I can't kill her, especialy not like this. Unfortunatly he had no choice someone had to die in this match and it wasn't going to be him!

While he thought his hold around her neck was looser leting her breath and fight a little easier. She rolled out from underneath the hedgehog and stood up. She seemed a little less of a threat to Sonic, now that he had her wip. Aurora closed her eyes lighting her hands up like she had done before in the graveyard. Sonic jumped back as Aurora pounded her glowing fists at him. The winged hedgehog thrusted her fist at Sonic just barely missing him. When she attempted to do it again he dodge rolled out of the way then spun his leg under her feet tripping her.

"Get him Aurora!" Eggman roared getting impatient.

As he watched the two rough house some more he became even more annoyed.

"STOP!" he demanded.

The two hedgehogs froze looking up at him. Dr. Eggman walked from their view then returned with large gray handeld sword. He threw it down to them then sat down to watch the fun.

Sonic was sweating now. He had to get the sword before she did! The two raced to the middle of the arena both exstending their hand to grab it.

Sonic grabbed for it. Ha! He got it! He had the wrong side, but he had it! Aurora gasped as Sonic carefully grabbed the sharp end and spun the sword at her. She flew back hitting the wall and sliding down it. She was only hit with the handel but the force was way too much for her. Sonic flipped the sword in the air catching it by the handel.

Sonic slowly walked up to the winged hedgehog. He raised his sword ready to end the battle when something stopped him. Looking at the winged hedgehog his memory flashed back to flames and a familer voice calling his name. At the third flash he could see a light blue hedgehog in a green habbit coughing and crying out for him. It was the same light blue hedgehog that had appeared in his dream as a monster and the same winged hedgehog

he was fighting, only without the winges.

Why was he having flashes about this hedgehog? He had never seen her before in his life! Or at least he couldn't remember seeing her.

The moment of hesitation was all Aurora needed. Without warning she swiped the sword from Sonic and hit him to the ground. He ooked up at her with one eye closed groaning in pain. Aurora pressed the point of the sword lightly against his neck.

A few seconds later Dr. Eggman walked into the arena and stood next to Aurora.

"Out of here by sunrise" eh?" Dr. Eggman tempted, "be my friend Sonic the hedgehog. Let's put the past behind us."

Sonic breathed harder as the sword was pressed down a little more against his neck. He could feel the cold, sharp, blade percing his skin.

Sonic didn't want to die! But he didn't want to join Dr. Eggman eather! The hedgehog had made up his mind. He wasn't going to join Dr. Eggman even if he had to die for the cause.

"I'll never join you!"

Dr. Eggman growled angrily at his choice, "DAMN IT SONIC! Why can't you just do as you're told! Take this pathetic hedgehog out of my sight!"

Holding the sword's point behind his back Aurora led him away once more.

Sonic was taken to a cell down below, and forced inside.

After the winged hedgehog left Sonic ran to the cell door and shook the bars as hard as he could.

But it was no use, "Shoot! I guess Eggman's smarter than I thought."

The hedgehog sat on the floor trying to figure out the question swimming in his head.

"Who is that hedgehog?" Sonic thought out loud, "and why do I keep having flashbacks about her?"

The hedgehog was very confused. Were his flashbacks even real? Could these thoughts and memorys be of real past events? Maybe this hedgehog was an old friend or relative of his. Whatever she was he had no memory of her. Could something have happened to Sonic that made him forget her or was he just making up these ideas in his head. The hedgehog tried as hard as he could to remember her in any way, but nothing came to him. Sonic's thoughts of the light blue hedgehog immediatly stopped when he saw Dr. Eggman coming through the door.

"Good evening Sonic," the evil genuis smiled.

"Good night," Sonic scoffed rolling over on his side facing the wall.

"Now you listen here Sonic-"

"No!" the hedgehog jumped to his feet and ran to the cell door, "You listen Eggman! You think you can win me over by empty threats and pretty faces you're barking up the wrong tree! I'll never join you no matter what! If you want to kill me go ahead! You can't make me one of you mindless minions and that's tears it!"

Sonic quickly turned away then sat indian style on the floor resting his chin in his hands.

"Now you listen to me Sonic," Dr. Eggman growled, "no matter what you do I'm always going to be on your back. You may try to shake me off, but even if you do I'll just keep coming. You may think your strong enough to survive, but believe me Sonic one day you will fall under the pressure." Dr. Eggman grinned, "You think I'm an evil dishonest man, but you can't even keep your word."

Sonics head spun around he glared at Eggman with a violent look in his eyes.

"You will fall Sonic," Dr. Eggman grinned, "you will fall.."

Dr. Eggman left the room leaving the hedgehog alone.

* * *

The Evil genuis walked up the stairs and down the corridors of Chaos Control mumbling bitterly to himself. He was furious! How could that hedgehog be so unbreakable? He was positve that his words to Sonic seemed to be very cruel and breaking, but it didn't seem to even sting Sonic's soul! Whatever Eggman said that blasted hedgehog would either get harder or become more confident.

"There must be some way I can get to that hedgehog," the mad scientist pondered making his fingers into a gun and resting his chin between the space.

Entering the control room he sat on his chair trying to come up with another sceam.

"Did it work?" questioned Rouge the bat as she entered the room.

Rouge could tell by the deep inclines on Dr. Eggmans face caused by his anger, that he wasn't pleased.

"It didn't work?" Rouge asked with a little expectance in her voice.

"No," he grumbled glaring at her.

"Don't blame me, I did my part," the bat said closing her eyes and resting the tips of her fingers on her chest.

Dr. Eggman was to angry and upset argue about wether or not Rouge had done her part or not, infact, he was to upset to talk at all.

"Sooo, about my Emeralds.." Rouge brought up. Eggman rolled his eyes, he knew what she was going to say, "What about my Emeralds? When do I get them?" he didn't want to talk about a promise he probably wouldn't keep at least, not now."

His voice became deeper and echoed in a scratchy whisper as he spoke, "Go away,"

Now Rouge was upset. She wanted her jewels! Even though she wasn't a patient bat she let it go and let him alone.

* * *

Even though Sonic didn't have a guard like he did in his cell at GUN headquarters his task of escaping wasn't any easier. It looked like there was not way out! Sonic had tried to bend the bars to his cell, but all he acomplished was getting red rusty hands, then he tried to smash the the door down by curling up into a ball and smashing into it, but that just gave him a headache. His next idea was to squeeze through the bars and sneek out, for a moment it seemed to be working, he was able to squeeze right in the gap! The hedgehog joy didn't last long when he got stuck and couldn't squeaze out or back in. Lucky for him Rouge came down to check

on him and after she finished laughing she pushed him in. Sonic couldn't break down the door, bend the bars, or squeeze his way out, he couldn't even dig out! He began to loose hope as his escape plans failed, one after another.

Sonic decided to settle down and rest a little. But the hedgehog soon found that resting was his biggest mistake of all. Sonic leaned against the wall arms folded and eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't plotting either. Sleep seemed pointless and he was pretty much through with plotting for one night. As he sat alone in the dark his eyes mind and ears began to play tricks on him. Sonic could hear a faint sound of laughter echoing in the the room. The sound made him jump as fear clutched his heart. Strange lights flashed in front of him when he blinked and stiff objects moved before his eyes. And sometimes he could feel a hand on his shoulder. The hedgehog tried to convince himself that these things wern't real that they were only his imagination, but sometimes imagination can get away with you. Trying to contain trickery he made up he closed his eyes, not in sleep, but in protection of his spirit.


	7. Finding a Weakness

Chapter 7 Finding a Weakness

Sonic had wished the whole night he would wake up from this never ending nightmare, alas, it was all too true. The hedgehog dreaded what his next treatment might be. Who knows what sort of cruel torture Eggman would have in store next! Sonic just wanted the day to end! But it was still night and not anywhere near dawn. With all escape plans failing there seemed to be no way out.

Even though he didn't mean it the words slipped from his lips, "Maybe I should just give up."

"You're pathetic," commented a voice.

The hedgehog jumped to his feet fully alert.

"Who's there?"

Aurora peeked around the side of his cell.

"One little set-back and you give up," here she crossed her arms, "you're pathetic."

Even though Eggman could control Aurora and give her orderes, that didn't mean the chip didn't alow her to have a mind of her own. She spoke freely whenever Dr. Eggman wasn't controling her mind and yet, some of her words were not her own for the chip would not alow her to betray her master.

"What do you care!" Sonic snapped.

"I don't!" she snapped back.

Sonic thought this was a good time to confuse her, so, hoping she was like all his other brain dead robots he tried to out wit her.

"Then let me out."

It was too bad for Sonic that Aurora was teribly cunning.

"Don't be silly."

"Then why are you telling me not to give up?"

"I didn't say that, I just said you were "pathetic" for giving up."

"Oh, so you're saying you don't want me to give up."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then why did you say that?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

The winged hedgehog was now getting tired of Sonic's game.

"Hmmph, foolish hedgehog." she reflected.

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, "You sound like Shadow."

The winged hedgehog blinked rapidly as if rececnizing the name.

"Shadow? Is he a black hedgehog?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I've seen him. He has such a dreamy face." she said in admiration.

Now Sonic usualy didn't care for girls especialy when they flirted with him, but he had a bad habit of leading them on. And the fact of Shadow taking his place has the new "hedgehog hunk" made him a bit jealious.

"He does not!" the hedgehog protested.

The winged hedgehog liked the jealiousy in his voice. She thought it would be fun to tease him and play around with his heart.

She fluttered her eyes at him but kept an inocent smile on her face.

"I think he is." she insisted clasping both hands together and resting her cheek on them, "and he's so fast too."

"I'm faster than him!"

Aurora put a hand threw the gap in the bars grabbing him by the scruff, making his body slam against the bars.

"Really?"

She fluttered her eye lashes over her dark purple eyes forsing a fake faded blush.

The winged hedgehog pulled him toward her as if she was going to kiss him, but didn't. Sonic gulped rapidly, it may have been because of her beauty, but it was most likely because she was almost holding the scruff on his neck making it hard for him to swollow. At that moment the door flung open cetching the two at a rather ocward moment.

"Hiiiii!" smiled little Bokkun, "Dr. Eggman wants you to-"

Bokun stared at the two and they stared back. Bokkun found this rather funny, but asked as if he didn't know,

"What are you two doing?"

The two looked at eachother then steped back from eachother then they replied at the same time,

"Nothing!"

Bokun laughed his funny little laugh then finished his message.

"Dr. Eggman wants you Aurora."

Aurora left the room clearing her throat.

When she entered the Control room her first words were, "You called?"

Since Eggmans' back was faceing her he turned on his heal to make the chair he was on turn around slowly.

"Yes"

For a moment neither of them spoke, but he soon broke the silence.

"Have you found any weaknesses?"

Aurora scoffed.

"How can I find any "weaknesses" if you wont give me five minutes alone with the guy?"

"I'm not a patient man Aurora." he said putting his hands in a praying position.

"Well maybe you should try, as hard as it may be!"

Dr. Eggman didn't like the attitude in her voice. It made him wish that she was a robot so she couldn't speak so freely and talk back to him. But since he was a gentleman he tried not to loose his temper with her. Besides, to him she was just another mindless creatation.

"It's your job to get that hedgehog to crack wide open."

"Exactly! It's "my job" your job is to leave it to me."

Aurora turned to leave but was stopped by the sudden jolt threw her body that made her cry out and fall to her knees. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw a button in his hand.

He stood up and towerd over her.

"You just remember your place hedgehog!" he said sternly grabbing her chin, "I created you and I can take you a apart!"

She turned her head out of his grip then looked up at him.

"I am not your robot!" she reminded him trying to gain some respect.

It was too bad she didn't know that the only person he respected was himself..

Dr. Eggman pressed the button again, she screamed and fell on her side.

"Maybe not," he said sinisterly, "but I can still destroy you anytime I please."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Now get out there and break that hedgehog!"

After giveing his last comand he wirled her across the room. The winged hedgehog hit the wall and slid down it.

Now if Aurora was in her right mind she would have fought back, but sadly his wish was her command. She hurried out of the room putting her hands over her face trying not to cry for, although Dr. Eggman had tried to make her emotionless they still seeped in anyway.

When she arrived back in the room where Sonic, was she found Bokkun waving his butt in front of Sonic's cell laughing and saying "Na na na na na!" then Sonic grabbing for him growling deeply.

When they realized she was there they both noticed the tears on her face.

"Whats sa' matter?" Bokkun asked.

She turned from them wipeing her face, then turned back trying look tough.

With one finger pointing to the door she ordered Bokkun, "Go!"

He left bitterly, still upset that he hadn't finished toruring Sonic.

Aurora made her way over to Sonic. To her surprize he didn't say anything until she spoke.

"Why won't you accept Dr. Eggman's offer?"

Sonic was used to this question and he loved to answere it

"Because he's freakin' weirdo bent on taking over the world."

Aurora couldn't argue with that. Those were her sentaments exactly.

"Don't you realize he could kill you anytime he wants?"  
A confident grin spread out on Sonic's face, "He won't"

"He could."

"He won't."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I just know it."

How Sonic knew Dr. Eggman wouldn't kill him was beyond her. He might be jokeing or he might have come to the same conclusion Eggman had come to. But it didn't matter. Aurora had to make Sonic think negative and fast!

"Sonic," she began, "what makes you think he wouldn't."

Sonic was first of all very surprized she had finally used his first name. The whole time he had been there she had never just called him"Sonic."

The hedgehog pushed that from his mind and thought more toward her question. But he wasn't about to admit he had absolutally no idea, and that he just wanted to think positive about it, like he does everything. But he needed to answere so she wouldn't know that.  
"He's never killed me yet."

"But he's probably never captured you yet eather."

Sonic smiled and took a seat. He was glad to confirm that that wasn't true.

"Not true."

"He has?"

"A few times."

"But aren't you even a little afraid?"

Sonic was afraid, just a little, but he most sertainly would not admit it! Especialy to some weirdo he hardly knew!

At first his words stumbled out letting you know he was lieing, but that soon change to a confident and convincing answere. He held his head high as he replied, "No!"

"I see." she said looking him over.

Though his answere was remarkably convincing Aurora didn't believe him.

"Sonic," Aurora started giving the hedgehog a completely different look of sympathy, "have you ever wondered what it would be like to die?"

Her words caught Sonic's complete attention. A small fear could be seen in his eyes and this time he didn't hide it.

"Die?"

Sonic had never really taken the matter serously. Once, he did remember, that Tails had brought up the subject, but Sonic just laughed it off and said, "That'll be a whole new adventure for me!" Aurora had finally striken the fate and realality upon him, that death comes to every one, even him.

The hedgehog hestitated. He didn't really have an answere and couldn't think of any eather. After a few minutes he thought of something, it was a rather plain answere.

"I don't worry about that stuff!"  
Of course you shouldn't worry about it, especialy when you're at a young stage in your life. But you must consider the subject at least once. Death comes to all things.

"Besides, I'm too young." Sonic added.

Aurora's eyes lifted from the floor from which they had been stairing.

"Nothing," Aurora began,"is too young to die."

Sonic looked over his shoulder at her (he had turned away from her while they were talking) and was silent. His head started to shake a little in the sort of way it does when you get a chill, only it was slower.

She'd done it! She struck something! Even still, talking about "death" wasn't the sort of weakness Eggman was looking for and Aurora knew this all too well.

"Why do you help people?" the winged hedgehog questioned.

Sonic was relieved to change the subject.

"Because it's fun!"  
"Is that all?"  
"Well, no, I guess I do it because I just...care."  
"Even if it was Dr. Eggman?"

Sonic thought for a moment. Would he actualy save Eggman if he was in trouble? Probably not, then again, if Dr. Eggman was gone he'd have nothing to give him kicks. But he did hate injustice, and if Dr. Eggman was gone he wouldn't have to save anybody anymore. He couldn't decide. Sonic just shrugged and made a "I don't know" sound affect.

"What if it was a different enemy?"

"A robot?"

Just by the annoyence in Sonic's voice you could tell that he wouldn't help any robots!

"No."  
"Then what?"

"What about," Aurora wasn't sure if this was the right thing to be used as an example, "me."

Sonic blinked then tilted his head, "You?"

"Me."

For a second it seemed they had some chemestry. Sonic's eyes fixed on hers as he thought about it.

_Would I? _he questioned himself. He did hestitate to finish her off in their battle against each other. Was that a sign? Or was that just out of pitty.

"I," Sonic didn't finish for he wasn't sure what to say.

That was good enough for Aurora. At least now she knew some sort of miner weakness. But she knew of course, that Sonic wasn't stupid and she would have to be extra crafty around him.

"Why do you work for Eggman?" Sonic questioned.

Aurora gave a look of surprise but she didn't want to tell him why, "Because I do."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"He's only going to use you then get rid of you like he does to everyone else."  
That registerd in Aurora's mind, but even if she didn't want to work for Dr. Eggman she had no choice!

Sonic extended his hand through the bars.

"Join me." he said with a lust filling his eyes.

Aurora felt like she wanted to but she just couldn't. She looked at his hand then him. His light green eyes tried to lure her in as they tottured back and forth. Alas it didn't work.

"I-I can't." as she said this her voice sounded more normal.

It seemed they were both making some progress and now Sonic knew something was wrong. No real bad guy just says, "I can't" it was more like, "me? join you? HA!" Something was breaking up inside of her, but not for long.

The tiny red micro chip on Aurora's forhead was acting up again and when it stopped blinking Aurora hardened.

"Listen you fool!" Aurora roared grabbing the bars, "you had better join Dr. Eggman because you're never NEVER going to get out of here!"

The winged hedgehog kicked the bars then left.

And now Sonic knew Something was wrong.

Dr. Eggman, (who had been listening in) heard their whole conversation and from came a brilliant idea.

Besides water as one as Sonic's worst weaknesses he realized Sonic would never ignore someone in need. This, Eggman decided, was Sonic's worst weakness of all!

After Sonic had fallen asleep Dr. Eggman entered. The evil genuis unlocked the hedgehog's cell then left, trying to be as quiet as possible. After the door was shut Sonic woke up.


	8. Aurora

Chapter 8

Aurora

Sonic thought he had heard someone but no one was there. He figured that it was his mind again. When the hedgehog tried to go back to sleep he decided to change his position and sleep against the door. When he did the door opened and he fell on his back. His head spun around.

What luck! His cell door was open! Now he could escape! Little did he know that luck, had nothing to do with it.

Sonic cautiously stepped out of his prison and aproached the hallway. When he reached a near by window he saw that the sun was rising. _"Perfect!" _he thought, _"If I'm carefull I'll be out of here before lunch time!"_

Now you might be wondering why Sonic didn't use the window to escape. He did try but the window was shut tight with no way to unlock it.

The hedgehog despretly looked for some kind of exit. Sonic was surprised at himself, he had been or broken into Chaos Control so many times, but he could never remember how and where he got out.

As you can imagen security was tight and at every corner there was a security robot. Now of course Sonic could have just given the robots a good beating and be done with them but he didn't feel like having to deal with that light blue hedgehog again! So he tried to keep a low profile.

Sonic wanted ever so much to be a speed demon and zoom right past the bots but he knew he should take it slow. How he hated that! He just despised going or doing anything slow! Never-the-less it was a smart idea and achieved much.

Now of course Sonic was careless at least once and almost was caught. The hedgehog sped down a hallway and almost crashed into another where robots were waiting. It was a good thing he screeched to a stop and hid just in time.

It was too bad Sonic couldn't see the red wires just waiting for him to step on them. Unaware of their presence he set them off. The familer red flash and sirens started up with plenty of robots responding to its call.

"IMMEDIATE LOCK DOWN!" a male computer voice repeated.

Now Sonic would have to fight! It made him sort of happy, just for the fun of it, but he was also was disapointed that he couldn't slip out unoticed like he had planned.

It was a little harder to fight the robots without a ring but Sonic maniged. After slamming down some robots everything looked good.

Now that Sonic was running it made it easier to get through certain areas.

On Sonic's way of making his way out, the thing he dreaded happend. Sure enough the winged hedgehog got in his way.

She made her entrance by kicking him in the face and forcing him back.

The battle was on.

From the control room Dr. Eggman watched merrily grinning with approval.

Rouge, who was still with him, noticed and wondered why his face said, "Care free" all over it.

"Aren't you worried?" Rouge asked in surprise.

"Not at all," he grinned, "that foolish fiend is falling right into my trap!"

Rouge was doubtfull but curious too, "What "trap" is that?"

Eggman laughed through his teeth, "Just watch."

The tussle between the hedgehogs went on with each of them delivering brutal blows. Aurora kicked, then Sonic grabbed her foot, Sonic punched, but Aurora punched back stopping his. Sonic punched Aurora making her hold her face and squeel in pain. Then, for revenge, Aurora threw him making him hit the wall.

Just as soon as Sonic's pain faise faded he jumped at her. Now the two were rolling on the floor. Sonic used this as an avantage to roll toward the "exit" which succeeded. When Sonic saw his way out he tried his best to get to it.

The hedgehog was going to simply run to the door and run out but Aurora grabbed his arm and forced him down.

After a few more punches the hedghog tried again. Sonic meant to kick her in the stomach with both of his feet so she would go hurling backwards, but instead he kicked her forehead and made her fall back and stagger.

Aurora fell over with the broken pieces of the chip flaking off.

This was it! His chance to escape. But he stopped when he realized he might have killed her. _"So what?" _he thought, _"she almost killed me." _Even though that was true something didn't feel right.

The hedgehog returned back to her and checked her out. She had a pulse and was still breathing. She was alive. Then he noticed the little scraps of metal scattered on the floor and wondered. What was that? Was that the thing that was on her forehead? Was it controling her? In midst of his thoughts his ears perked up at the sound of robots coming.

"I'll figure this out later," the hedgehog concluded hoisting Aurora over his shoulders, "for now I've gotta' get us outa' here!"

Sonic saw his chance and went for it.

From control central Eggman was preparing for his next attack.

"Now the real fun begins." he laughed cracking his knuckles and pressing some buttons.

The grounds guarded by the gates that enter into Chaos Control were now under the attack of missiles.

Sonic dodged as many as he could, "What's he doing!?!"

Dr. Eggman found his chance to lock onto his target. FIRE! A missle was launched hitting Sonic and making him fly. Sonic skitted across the grounds with sharp rocks tearing at his skin, but his passenger did not go with him. She was lying in the line of battle with a welcoming party of fifty missles! The hedgehog rushed over snagging her just in time before the missles hit her.

"Now that's what I call a blast!" Sonic chuckled.

With the acceleration of some extra speed Sonic disappeared in a flash.

"They got away!" Rouge pointed out.

"Good," Dr. Eggman smiled.

"Good? How is that good?"  
Dr. Eggman didn't answere, he was too involved in how good the plan he had made was.

"Now my plan can be put into action."

Sonic's first idea was to pay a visit to the hospital and check on Tails. But for some reason they wouldn't let him in. His second thought was to speed on over to Emerald Town, where he and his friends lived. There, he could check if Tails went home or went to his lab. But Emerald Town was an eight hour run from his current location, filled with many dangers on the way. It wasn't the fact of the danger that he didn't want to go. He wasn't afraid! It more of the fact that he might loose his lugage (Aurora) or if she woke up she might gang up against him if they ran into something.

Besides he would rather go to the Blue Saphire Sea and hang out at Emerald Coast anyway. Not to swim! Just to relax. He had heard that the sunsets are simply gorgious there. Plus, he could go running around the beach!

This was all well and good so, as you may have guessed this is where he went.

Since it was so early in the morning no one was there, except maybe a few honey mooners, but they weren't anywhere near Sonic, so they wouldn't bother him.

Sonic liked the ocean breeze. He stood contently on the shore line, letting the wind blow his spikes back.

"Nice breeze from here." he commented.

Indeed it was.

The hedgehog sat down, with his hands feeling into the sand, and one leg stretched forward with the other bench in. It was nice to have this time to gather from what he had missed from being in that musty old cell! Having the warm rays of the sun again was a great pleasure after being in cold utter darkness.

Since Aurora didn't seem to be in any shape to attack him now was the perfect time to take a nap. The hedgehog positioned himself, with his arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other.

Dreams seemed to be a new trend for him when he slept. Everytime he shut his eyes dreams filled his mind. This dream went like this:

Sonic had followed the light blue hedge-girl into the small garden in front of the graveyard. When she went inside he stayed right behind trying to be unnoticed.

The hedge-girl led him to a hallway where (in the middle of it) there were rather large stairs leading up to the next level. The hedge-girl turned around and went her opposite direction. Sonic saw his chance to introduce himself and took it.

He jumped down in front of her with a stern face on giving her quit a start.

She looked a little frightened at first but he offered a polite bow and introduced himself, "Hi there! My names Sonic the hedgehog."

The girl looked speechless not knowing who he was or what he wanted, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Sonic hummed a "Hmm?" then shook his head, "Nah, I just wanted to say "hi."

"Oh," she smiled, "Good bye."

Sonic stopped her with a, "Hey! Where are you going?"

She turned to him and gave him a small grin, "Away."

Oh, that was just great. She was playing with him.

"Away where?"

She grinned again only this time she closed her eyes, "Somewhere," then she started to walk away.

Sonic had already gotten the hint that she didn't want to talk to him. But have you ever known our hero to give up? Ha! Not a chance! Sonic rushed in front of her with a blue flash trailing behind him.

"So," he said leaning one hand against the wall, "what's a gal' like you doing in a place like this?"

"Working," she answered trying to pass him, but Sonic wouldn't let her.

"Why?" he grinned.

The girl was starting to get a little annoyed with him, "Because."

"Because why?" he played.

"Because I want to."

The hedge-girl tried to run past him, but he was much to fast for her.

"So what's your name?"

Suddenly things around Sonic began to sway and her voice became very low. making it hard to make out what she was saying.

"Sonic." she moaned in a deep voice.

"Sonic!? You're name can't be Sonic! That's mine name!"

Sonic sooned realized the dream was begining to fade away and everything was in slow motion. Things around him started to melt until there was nothing left. The dream had ended.

When Sonic became fully awake he realized he had slept half the day away. Then he remembered the creature he had brought with him. He turned to check on her but she was gone.

The hedgehog sprung to his feet searching around himself. Where did she go?

Little did he know some he was a little too familyer with was near by.

Dr. Eggman had dragged Aurora behind a boat house and was carefully renserting a new chip onto her forehead. His next plan was perfect! Only a genuis such as himself, could have come up with such a sceam.

Just when his finger tips were about to set the chip in place her eyes flashed open.

For this moment Aurora was completely idle of herself and remembered everything, everything of her past that is. She only had faint memories of what she had done under the chips control.

Aurora was extremely startled when she saw Dr. Eggmans face in hers. Her eyes wondered over to the chip then she remembered.

"No!" she screamed trying to push his arm back.

Since Dr. Eggman had made her so powerful he was having a emencly hard time trying to plant the chip on her forehead.

The evil genuis wrapped his arms around her bracing her back against himself.

Her breathing became heavy with a small breath panic scream in each.

"Quiet you little slut!" he ordered locking her neck between his arm.

Auroras' hands clutched around his arm to keep herself from getting choked.

"You're not your own anymore," he whispered, "you're just like any other creation I've created and you will obey me!"

Now Aurora's personality wasn't that much different from her mind controlled one save she was a bit kinder. And when Aurora heard his words she was angered. She would most certainly not obey him! And as far as she was concerned there was no way he could make her.

The winged hedgehog let out a scornful "No!" then with all of her might she swung her head forward then gave him a powerful headbutt. Just as soon as he fell on his back she despreatly tried to crawl away, but Dr. Eggman wasn't through and he caught he by the ankle.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he roared pulling her toward him.

The poor confused girl couldn't hold back the tears as she let out a another scratchy, "NOO!"  
The winged hedgehog kicked at him with the heel of her shoe until she took a slice of his cheek. He held his face but wasn't ready to give up. With another powerful effort her grabbed at her again only this time he grabbed her legs.

He held them stifly so she wouldn't struggle then quickly stuck the chip on like a sticker. Aurora's eyes flashed red then took their regular color before they closed.

Eggman knelt down beside her then lowered his head until their cheeks brushed against eachother.

"Now Aurora the hedgehog," he whispered, "I want you to get as close to Sonic as possible then I want you to brake him!"

He would have given her more commands on how and when to do it but he feared Sonic had heard the tussle and decided to leave it to Aurora.

As he'd feared Sonic had heard them and was walking toward the boat house.

"Who's there!" the hedgehog shouted.

For a second or two no one answered but then one need to. Aurora walked out from behind the hut then leaned against it. The only word she said was soft breathy "hi" and not one of those trying to be sexy "hi" 's eather.

Sonic was totally dumb founded for a moment then he collected himself but he wasn't able to get a question in.

"I just want to thank you for saving my life."

Now usualy Sonic slapped on a big grin for people gave them a thumbs up and said, "any time!" but his reply was different this time.

"No problem." he said trying to find his voice.

Sonic cleared his throat, "So, what did that creep do to you?"

Aurora looked down and tried not to make eye contact, "He used me."

"Whaddya mean?"

Aurora looked up into the sky, "I don't remember."

This made Sonic conclude that the chip had been controling her, but he didn't let his gaurd down just yet.

"So what do you remember?" he asked eagerly awaiting her answere.

"Nothing." she replied.

This didn't make any sence. She didn't remember anything but she knew Eggman had been using her? How could this be so? Sonic asked this question but she surprisingly had a very good answere.

"I saw him just now. He said I was going to do whatever he said just as before. He tried to force me to come with him but I was able to fend him off."

Sonic was getting angry now. Dr. Eggman never seemed to give up and now he was using people to do his dirty deeds! He was getting tired of this and declared he would get revenge for anyone Dr. Eggman had used.

"Will you help me?" Sonic asked.

Aurora held back a sly smile _I'm so clever._ she thought.

"Of course," she agreed, "you saved my life, I owe it to you."

Sonic liked her choice of words "I owe it to you" but it didn't get to his head.

The hedgehog didn't have time for that sort of thing, now that some time had passed Sonic could do another check on the hospital. Of course the worry of them not letting him in came to mind but if they wouldn't let him in he'd let himself in.

After the two hedgehogs left the beach Sonic was remembered his misunderstanding with GUN and tried to stay in the alleys where he could stay out of sight. Since it was the afternoon the alleys weren't as dark as they could have been but the shadows hid them well.

Sonic spotted the hospital as the alley ended. It was right across the street which meant they had to get across it without being spotted.

It wasn't a problem for Sonic. A sudden flash would be seen but no one would be able to make it out to be him. Sonic remembered that Aurora was fast, but was she fast enough? Sonic assumed she wasn't.

"Just hold onto my arm and we'll run across." he said stretching his arm behind him.

Aurora's girly "pitty me" shook off.

"Don't be silly, I'll meet you over there." she bolted.

Now it was Sonics' turn!

Since Sonic loved to show off he took this as a perfect opportunity.

Sonic started off with a flash but threw in some flips. The second car he passed he flipped over it with one hand then landed on the hood of the next one. Then he back flipped to the next one. Sonic's plan was to land feet first on the top of the next car then jump and finish it all off with casual speed jump. It was too bad he didn't know the sun roof was open. Sonic dived for it but fell through. Now he was in the back seat of the car.

"Oh geez," he said realizing his goof up.

He blinked then turned to a growling creature. Sonic goofy grin was acompanied by a sweat drop as the dog started to foam at the mouth. To get out he used the dog head as a spring and sprung up and out. After causing some havoc with a few cars crashing into each other he made it to the other side.

Aurora was already there with her hands on her hips, "Smooth."

Sonic gave a shruggy grin then changed it to a fighting face, "Now to get inside."

The hedgehog walked up to the front door then looked back at Aurora, "Aren't you comin'?"

She shook her head, "I can just imagine how they'd react to a hedgehog with wings."

Sonic laughed, "I'll see you in a few then."

He entered. The hedgehog looked back and forth. So far so good there was the the front desk and no one had bothered him.

He made his way up then pressed the service bell.

The new nurse turned and at first she didn't see him, "Hello?"

"Down here."

She peared over the desk, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for my friend Tails?"

"Tails?" she repeated, "let me see."

The nurse picked up a clip bored and started to lineing it with her index finger, "No, I'm sorry. There's no "Tails" here."

"WHAT?!" Sonic hopped onto the counter and snatched it from her, "let me see that."

Sonic eyes scanned over it but as the nurse had said there was no "Tails" on the list.

"Don't you have a computer or something? His full name is "Miles "Tails" Prower" he's a fox."

The lady walked over to the side to a computer and checked the history on it.

"Ah, yes," she smiled, "you're friend checked out yesterday he said he was going home to look for some one."

That was a load off his mind. At least now he knew Tails was safe.

"Thanks alot!" the hedgehog said jumping down.

After Sonic stepped outside he started to rub his hands together, "I think it's time we payed Tails a little visit."

"Where does he live?" Aurora asked looking at him from around the corner.

"Emerald town." Sonic answered, "follow me."

Since Sonic and Aurora were such fast runners they reached their destination in no time.

Sonic knocked on the door shouting, "Hey Tails! are you home? C'mon' let us in!"

"Sonic?" a voice shouted back, "is that you?"

Sonic smiled as he confirmed, "Yes it's me."

Tails opened the door glowing from head to toe, "Sonic!" he exclaimed giving his friend a bear hug, "I thought they had taken you away."

"Nah, they can't hold me!"

Tails chuckled, "I sure am glad you're ok."

When the fox noticed a weird winged hedgehog behind Sonic he wasn't happy, "Who's that?!"

"This is Aurora." Sonic introduced, "Aurora this is Tails."  
The two tailed fox extended his hand and added, "I'm his bestiest buddy and what are you?"

Aurora accepted the hand shake but not the question.

"Uh, won't you come inside?" Tails offered.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic said rushing in and making himself at home.

Of course Tails didn't find this rude, after all, Sonic had visited Tails lots of time and as far as he was concerned his home was Sonic's.

Aurora also came in but she just leaned against the wall.

"So is this a social visit or a buisness?" Tails asked settling down on his yellow couch.

"Kinda both." Sonic said coming out of Tails kitchen holding a box of cookies. "I think Eggman's up to something."

Tails rolled his eyes, "What else is new."  
"No Tails I'm serious! Something isn't solid."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Sonic's head turned toward Aurora, "I need you to do give her a check up."

Aurora was shocked! She thought she had twirled Sonic around her pretty little finger.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"She was working for Eggman and I don't know if I can trust her or not."  
Aurora was starting to get nervious, "But I told you why!"

The hedgehog's grin told all and made her realize what he was up to, _He wants me to get nervous he's testing me. _she thought. Sonic stood up beside her.

"It'll only be a few short tests we just want to make sure you're healthy."

"Is she a robot?" Tails asked unsure of this examination.

Sonic's face went evil, "I don't know. Do you think she needs to take off any exass clothing?"

Now Aurora was not only nervous she was mad. With an insulted gasp she slapped his face then tried to run out the door, but Sonic leanned on it so it shut.

"Whaddya think Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails peeked out from the side of the couch where he had hidden during Sonic's behavior.

"I-I don't think that's necessary. Beside uh.. the computers broken."

Sonic shrugged, "That's ok. But there is something else I need."

"What?"  
"I need some rings maybe about ten. I want to check this "Eggman" thing out later and I want to be on the safe side."  
Wow was Tails surprized. Sonic? On the safe side? Wow! Tails was actualy glad Sonic was starting to think so he got him a tube of ten small rings.

"Don't loose them. They're extremely small and easy to loose but hard to find."

"Got it Tails!" Sonic grabbed Auroras wrist not asking whether she wanted to go or not, "Thanks alot!" he waved as he ran away.

Tails waved back, "Be carefull Sonic!"


	9. The Burning Past

Chapter 9 The Burning Past

Dr. Eggman had had quite a battle. That light blue hedgehog was stronger than she looked. The sinister man recieved many scratches on his face which still bled. He didn't dare touch them though, his palms were sweaty, and made his gloves sweaty too, and it stung when he tried to wipe the blood away. Even through his red tears he proudly grinned, he still had confidence in his plan.

"I won't let anything go wrong," he vowed, "Sonic the hedgehog, after I'm done with you you'd better say your prayers! You wouldn't be able to stand going through two hells!"

The evil genuis lifted his head and saw Chaos Control just ahead of him. He had been walking awhile and it was nice to see home.

"Doctor!" Rouge exclaimed running in his direction. She froze when she reached him then looked him over. Stretching her arms out she asked, "What happend Doctor?"

He groaned, "I had a little trouble."

"A little"?! You're a mess!" Rouge put her fists on her hips, "well, I guess I should get you cleaned up."

He responded in a groan and nod of his head.

Rouge offered her shoulder to lean on but soon wished she didn't. ARGH! He weighed as much as a ton of bricks!

Rouge was finally able to support him and she helped him back to Chaos Control.

When they reached it Rouge helped Dr. Eggman into his chair.

"Now," he pondered, "I need to figure this out.."

"Doctor," Rouge spoke up, "may I suggest something?"  
Dr. Eggman glanced at her with an annoyed groan followed by, "What is it?"  
"I must admit Doctor," she began, "I'm quite curious about this "conection" between Aurora and Sonic. Is there any possible way you could find out about it?"

Eggma rolled his eyes, "What use would it be to me if I could?"

"Well, I don't know I just heard a little gossip from Bokkun."

"So?"

"It was about Sonic and Aurora."

Eggmans eyes rolled toward her in curiousity, "What about Sonic and Aurora?"

Rouge smiled and with a wink she turned from him.

"Well, you know, maybe I shouldn't tell," she teased, "it's not nice to spread gossip."

"Out with it!" he demanded.

Rouge held back the temper in her throat and proceeded, "All right, if you insist. Apparently," Rouge paused for a moment to add impact, "Bokun caught Sonic and Aurora trying to kiss."

Well that got his attention especialy since it was all part of the plan.

"Really? Is that so?"

"It's true." she nodded.

"Well, well, well, it seems Sonic has weak spot for the ladys after all. From the way he treats Amy you'd think he'd hate them."

Dr. Eggman became very excited till the grin on his face made dimples in his cheeks. He was so pleased with himself! At that moment he felt like patting himself on the back an saying, "Good job Ivo Robotnik! You're such a genuis!" In his mind he said, "I know," to his own thought. This information made him eager to hear more.

"Who started it!?"

Rouge was a little embarressed to admit she didn't know.

"It doesn't matter, either way I know who's engenuis plans unfolded it."

Ivo laughed through his teeth, "Now let's get a little more aquinted with our hedgehog friend, shall we?"

Dr. Eggman booted up his computer and started to load information of Aurora's past.

Rouge stood in awe wondering how he could have done such a thing.

"How did you manage to do this, Doctor?"

"It's quite simple my dear girl," he explained, "that chip on Aurora's brow allows me to tap into her selfconcious and download thought, memories, and any other sort of thing such as that. And with my highly advanced computer system I am able to arrange these thoughts and ideas into a pattern of a story or journal if you prefer. But sadly some it might not make sence"

Sure enough sentences lined up until it was a complete thought.

Rouge used her pointer finger to underline the words as she read out loud,

"The farthest I can remember back is when I was on the streets. I faintly remember my parents who were killed by that sucky human kind! I've never trusted them since.

I live in a tree near the alley which is pretty much my home block

I remember stealing some food and hiding it away in an abandoned squirrals nest I found.

The next day I heard the bell at St. Lukes Church ringing loud and clear beckoning me to come to it.

I love hanging out in the Church graveyard, even though the monks in that monestary can't sing worth crap!

Geez, it's getting so hot out here. I want to go in.

I remember hiding in the basement.

It's so nice and cool down here.

I fell asleep.

Whose poking me? Ouch!

My eyes opened to two others stairing back at me!

I remember scuffling backwards and trying to edge up the wall..

Don't touch me! AHH!

I kicked and screamed but they wouldn't let me go. I even bit one of the men!

I thought they would beat me for sure!

What's that? The monk to my left is holding something.. it looks like a club.

OH MY GOD!

Everything's black now.. I feel numb..

I'm awake! Who's this?

"Hello dear friend, what's your name?" he says to me in what I hate to admit to be a friendly voice.

I should have been nicer..

"Back off freak!" I remember saying, "Or I'll kick ya in the balls! And I ain't no deer eather!

"No need to be frightened." he said.

Me? Frightened? Ha!

"I'm not scared!"

I forget what else he said.. Wait I remember!

"It's getting dark out. Would you like to stay here awhile?"

No wait that's not what he said.. that was later.. Oh well.

"I guess so.." I replied.

I remember staying there a couple weeks. I guess I just got used to the idea and decided this is where I would always be.

The only thing I hate about living here is that I have to go to chapel and listen to those guys wail. Geez... But I don't sing along with them, not that it matters considering the music doesn't have any words, at least not any that I can understand.

For some reason I feel like I'm being watched

I just saw something. It was some sort of dark blue creature.. THERE IT IS!

It's another hedgehog. What's he doing here?

There he is again. He's hiding behind that pillar.

Man, is he sexy..

I think I'll smile at him. He smiled back!

Brother Hurbert soon noticed my distraction.

"Get out of here!" he yelled disrupting the whole service.

The hedgehog ran out of sight, and quite quickly too.

(From this point on everything seemed more like, an organized story)

It seemed that every monk in the Church was chasing after the hedgehog I was also there, running with them, curious if they would catch him or not.

When we came around the next corridor we saw that we had reached the "storage corner" where they kept all of their goods. This hall came to an end

making it seem impossible for the hedgehog to escape.

"We've cornered him!" someone shouted.

"You have disordered us!" shouted another.

"What do you have to say for yourself? SPEAK!" demanded one of the head monks.

The hedgehog looked totally shocked! I could tell he was out of breath by the way his chest was moving.

I started to feel sorry for him, I had never seen the monks act like this before!

So, making it look like an accident I knocked over a few monks clearing a way of escape for him. He was more than happy to take and in a split second he was gone.

The next day I got a lecture I'll never forget! I guess they didn't buy my act.

They told me they would have to punish me and I could meet the man who would tell me it up stairs, but first I had to water the garden.

As you can imagine I was truly ticked. I greviously watered the small garden outside of the Church. When I had finished I made my way to the "forbidden stairs" why they call them this I will never know, but I wasn't in any hurry to find out. Just soon as I had reached the stairs I had all ready turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Suddenly I saw something falling from the ceiling that fell right in front of me.

"Hi there! My name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." he said formally offering me a bow.

I was speechless! Yes, I had seen him before but I had no idea who he was or what he wanted.

I finally managed to think of something, "Is there something I can do for you?"

The hedgehog made a noise then shook his head, "Nah, I just wanted to say "hi."

"Oooh," I said feeling I smile sneek onto my face, "Good Bye."

I began to walked away but I stopped short when I heard him ask, "Hey! Where ya going?"

"Away"

"Away where?"

"Some where." I started to walk away again.

I came to a halt when the hedgehog appeared right in front of me with his arm leaning right in my way.

"So, what's a gal like you doing in a place like this?"

"Working." I answered trying to pass him.

"Why?" he ask grinning making me want to punch him.

"Because."

"Because why?  
"Because, I want to."

I tried to run past him but he was too fast.

"So what's your name?"

I sighed in defeat, "Aurora."

"Aurora, huh? That's a pretty-"  
The hedghog was never able to finish his sentence. There was a monk heading right toward us.

"GET! GET! GET!" he roared.

After the hedgehog ran away he glared at me.

"I don't want you assosiating with that hedgehog! Understand!"  
I scoffed, "You're not my boss!"

"No, but the police will be if you don't listen."

I scoffed again, "You don't have any dirt on me!"

"Oh really? How about theft!"  
"I didn't steal anything!"

"You used to." he reminded me.

What a horrible Monk-ey!

Even though I was never sent to the "forbidden stairs" the next day was horrible!

First, I was woken up at 2:30 am to work, then when I tried to take a shower they stole my habbit leaving only my purple under clothes which they had thrown in the mudd. They even broke one of the straps on my clear strap bra!!

Even though I was mad I had a feeling only one monk was torturing me to death.

I was able to clean my remaining clothes off but it was still dark out and very cold. It's probably about 4:00.

I don't know how they managed to do it but I seemed to be locked out of the Church.

Now I'm cold, wet, barely dressed and totally P.Oed.

I sat outside of a dead tree hugging myself, trying to keep warm.

When I thought my day couldn't get any worse I saw that hedgehog walking up the hill toward me.

I was officialy freaked out! Especialy when he saw me!

I decided to hide behind the log.

"Hey Aurora." he whispered not bothering to look over the log, "it's me Sonic."

My eyes just barely peeked over the side of my cover, "What do you want?"

The hedgehog came closer and it made me feel nervious. In my panic I accidently bumped the log and sent rolling toward him. I saw his attemp to jump out of the way but it was to late, he was flattened right into the ground.

Despite my appearance, I ran over to see if he was ok.

"Are you all right?"

The hedgehogs head lifted as he sputtered out dirt.

"I think s-"  
His eyes widened when he looked at me, "What happened to you!?"

His comment struck me as him calling me fat so I blew up at him.

"I'm not fat!"  
He blinked, "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! You're perfe-"

He stopped in mid sentence with an embarresed expression on his face. I got the hint of what he was going to say, I felt myself blush.

"Uh, so what are you, uh doing here?" I managed to get out.

"I should be asking you! Isn't it a little cold to go skinny dipping?"

I felt my face turn red but I know I wasn't blushing.

"I'm not going skinny dipping!" I protested.

It soon dawned upon me of what I was wearing and I started to feel a little self concious and covered myself with my hands. Mostly because of my stupid thong! Plus the wind was blowing so that really didn't help.

I sat on the ground not knowing what else to do. The hedgehog sat beside me.

"So what are you doing here."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I had had such a bad day. I put my face in my hands and began to cry.

"I'm having such a bad day," I said through my tears, "I can't trust anybody anymore."

There was a brief silence then the hedgehog took my hand.

"You can trust me."

My face turned to him and I studied his expression thoroughly. He looked serious!

He started to smile at me which forced me to smile.

Sonic started to clear his throat and I could tell he felt embarressed again. His attitude changed to cocky, just the way I had first met him.

"Well I'm off! See ya around Aurora!" he split.

I wiped the dirt off my legs as I began to stand.

As as I was standing he flashed back beside me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then he was off again.

My hand cupped my cheek as I gazed off in shock. I was quite for a minute till I heard my name being called from the abby.

My cheeks turned red as my hand slid down the one I held. I smiled.

From that point on we kinda started "dating" but not really... Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night I'd sneek out and we'd meet each other in the graveyard. Not the most romantic spot but I didn't mind.

It's been about three weeks now and I'm really starting to like Sonic.

We haven't kissed yet, but I think tonight's our night. Sonic told me to meet him in the storage room at 12:00 O' Clock sharp!

I wish I had something to wear besides this stupid habbit..

----------

"Hey." he waved quietly seeing me coming.

"Hi." I waved back.

I forget what we talked about but I remember him saying something sweet.

We both leaned in for a kiss, when my eyes closed my feet left the ground.

"YOU AGAIN!!" roared a loud voice who seemed to have a hold on both of us.

I looked up, it was that monk!

"I told you I don't want you here any more!" he said glaring at Sonic.

Sonic and I exchanged looks until a smirk crossed his face and I knew what he was thinking.

At that instant we bolted.

We both ran through the blinding dark searching for a way out.

As Sonic began to run faster his body slowly began to be swallowed by the darkness until I could not see him.

I stopped briefly to call his name but no one answered.

I started to run again just trying to get out. "I don't have to be here!" I kept telling myself.

I could hear the monk shouting behind me, he must be getting close! Pretty soon I could see his lantern.

I started to wish I was as fast as Sonic as the man started to catch up with me.

Before I knew what was happening Sonic had scooped me up and was carrying me down the hall.

He started to cut his teeth, I could see panic on his face.

I know he must have had good night vision the way he was cutting the corners, but he didn't seem to know where he was going.

As we turned another corner I heard a loud THUMP as I went flying into the air and fell over the object that was in our way. I sat up and looked around. I was in an empty hallway.

"Sonic!" I called.

Suddenly something grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"You again!" I said startled recognizing the monk.

"I told you no!"

I pulled away, "You're not the boss of me!" I told him.

"Do you not understand Aurora? That hedgehog will lead you down a path of darkness and bondage!"

"Bondage of what? Love?"

He grabbed my wrist again and began to squeeze it, "Once you leave here with that hedgehog that's it! You'll drift off until you're too far gone to come back."

"Stop it!" I said trying to get away.

"Don't you get it? He's evil! EVIL!"

"Let me go!"

He pulled me close to his face, "Your only master in spirit is our master and your only master on earth is me!"

I started to feel sick to my stomach. Did this guy have a crush on me? Or was he just hungry for power?

With one swift kick I pushed him out of my way and ran. But he wasn't about to give up so easily. The lantern he held became my prison as the fire spread out around me. Everything around me that was flamable was quickly eaten up by the fire.

When I turned to face my punisher he was gone.

I remember running and jumping through flames and feeling it scorn my flesh. After awhile I could hear Sonic calling me. I tried to follow his voice as I called back to him.

I made it! I could see him ahead.

I ran to him but we were seperated by a flaming fallen beam. The smoke made me back up till I ran out of room.

"Sonic! Sonic! SONIC!"

It's so hot..

I'm burning..

Not even my tears can stop the fire.

I'm too tired to run..

My strenghth is gone..

I.

Love.

You.

Son.

nic.

The computer screen buzzed with errors until recorded memories of creation and early memories unfolded, but Rouge didn't bother to read them.

"Does this mean what I think this means Doctor?" Rouge asked.

Dr. Eggman began to stroke his chin thoughtfully, "I do believe so," he grinned, "I do believe there is alot more to our competitive component than meets the eyes."

"There's only one thing I don't understand," the bat girl mused, "why didn't Sonic save Aurora after the roof collapsed? Was the beam too impossible to pass?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know who is."


	10. Frustration

Chapter 10 Frustration

The journey back was longer than the first one felt. Sonic hadn't realized he had ran so far away from Chaos Control and, as always, he was in a hurry to get back. He started feeling a need for speed and picked up the pace.

Sonic looked over his shoulder. She was still there, and she was still keeping up with him quite well. That was a relief, at least he didn't have to worry about Aurora slowing him done. Even still, he wasn't satisfied with their speed. They had to go faster!

With no warning Sonic stopped short.

With a scream Aurora stopped too and collided right into him.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic growled looking up at the hedgehog on top of him.

"What am I doing? You shouldn't have stopped short like that without warning me!"

Sonic knew he hadn't warned her but it slipped out so fast there was no time to take it back, "I did to!"

Aurora folded her arms, she didn't have time to fight with him, she was on a mission! And that mission included her trying to get close to him.

"So why did we stop?" she asked calmly.

Sonic hushed her and he listened. A faint sound of a high pitched screech rang through his ear, or was it a whistle?

Before he could determine what it was Aurora spoke up, "It's a train."

"Oh yeah! I remember passing tracks on the way here!"

"So?"  
"So, Eggman has a station right near there, and it leads right to his base. Come on!"

They started off in a rush and ended up at two bridges, one for the trains and one for cars.

"Let's take the one for the cars, it's much safer."

Aurora began to walk toward it but Sonic grabbed her arm, "Aw, c'mon, where's the fun in that? Besides the train bridge is a quicker route to Eggman's base."

"It might be quicker," Aurora commented twitching her ear, "but the bridge is longer and a lot narrower than the other bridge."

"Whatever." Sonic shrugged, "I'm taking the train bridge," he bolted, "I'll see ya at Eggman's base in about three years! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Aurora started to growl. "I'm suppost to stay with him but he's making everything so difficult!" Without a second thought about it she followed after him.

As Aurora had said the bridge was narrow and the gaps in between were just a bit larger to them than it would be to a human. But it was no problem for Aurora. All she had to do was fly over it anyway, although she was a little concerned about Sonic. Naturaly, there wasn't any rails or anything that would keep him from falling and she still needed to bring him back to Dr. Eggman.

Sonic daringly jumped, cartwheeled and flipped on the bridge as he crossed it. Aurora wasn't worried about that, he was actually starting to impress her, but that changed when he tripped and almost fell off.

"Be carefull!"

"I am!"

"Oh suuuuure, that's why you almost fell off, right?"

"Easy for you to say! You can fly"

_There he goes again! _Aurora thought.

"Stop that jumping you're going to fall!"

"I'm not jumping!"

Sonic's words were true, he wasn't jumping. Something was making the bridge vibrate.

WOO WOO! The train whistle rang out in warning. They had been so busy fighting they didn't even notice the train sneeking up on them from the way they came.

"Run!" Aurora screamed flying to the other side.

Easier said than done. The space between each track almost made it impossible to run without falling. But, despite the risk, Sonic went for it.

The hedgehog peered over his shoulder to see how far behind the train was. Wow! he was doing pretty good!

"Ha! No train's gonna run me down!"

Spoke to soon, the next second his foot had fallen through the space between the tracks and he couldn't get it out. Now since Sonic had been so hardened by the last two fights he didn't bothering crying out to Aurora for help.

The train drew closer to him till it seemed it was no use.

In a flash Aurora had swooped down to save, unfortuntly her rescue didn't work as planned. When Aurora had gotten close enough she pushed Sonic's leg up so he would be free, the next part of her plan was to grab Sonic and fly out of the way. But while she was freeing Sonic's leg her wing brushed against the rusty steel tracks and was damaged in such a way she wasn't able to sustain flight. There was no possible way she could fly with only one wing so she fell.

Sonic snatched her hand just in time before she would have been out of reach.

Her eyes gazed up at his mercy in surprise. _Did he just save me?_

The hedgehogs braced themselves as the train roared over them.

Sonic sweated heavily, it was hard to keep a grip on the tracks despite the fact he was wearing gloves. The hedgehog held on the best he could until he couldn't hold on any longer. The screams rang out until they hit the water below.

The water was rough and ruthless not slowing down or letting up for anything.

Sonic despretly tried to surface as he choked on gallons of swampy water entering his lungs. His head was randomly swallowed under by the high waves crashing down on him. He could hardly breath and thanked every chance he got. He was starting to get tired of fighting for his life but he couldn't give up, he just couldn't! The familar game of the mind caught up to him and he found himself saying within, "I'll just rest a little while."

Sonic's head fell back as he sank. He reached the bottom with a thud that made him open his eyes halfway. He looked at his hand and remembered. The bottle of rings! Sonic popped the cap off of the small tube. In less than a second his rings were floating in front of him, save one that was still in the bottle. The hedgehog grabbed the bottle and a ring.

He could feel his adrenalin pumping as a extra boost of energy rushed through his body.

With his fist clenched before him he charged out of the water, tumbeling over as he hit dry ground.

He was safe! Safe at last.

Sonic stood in truimph, "Ha! I survived again! Nothing can beat me down!" Sonic turned to brag to Aurora, "Ya see I-"

She wasn't there!

"Aurora! Where are you?" he called.

Then the realality hit him, "She must still be in the water!"  
For a moment the heroic rescue was all that came to his mind, but he stopped himself before he reached the water.

"I can't swim!" he reminded himself.

For that instant he though there was nothing he could do. After all he had barely survived just trying to to save himself.! He couldn't risk it again!

The hedgehog turned with all means to just walk away, but he couldn't

With a deep breath Sonic dove.

The merky waters stung Sonic's eyes and made it very hard to see.

Where was she?

After a few minutes he spotted her. She had already hit the bottom and she didn't look good at all!

The blue hedgehog swam to her.

Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist but jumped back at the sudden shock she gave him. _'Did she just shock me?'_ Sonic thought. The hedgehog didn't understand the situation but he didn't care! He had one ring left and this was the time to use it!

The hedgehog took out his last ring and took hold of Aurora. Sonic endured the stinging jolts randomly going through his body. The pain increased until it fored Sonic to scream. Finally he blazed head on out of the water and back to safety once again.

Sonic sat up and started to cough up water relentlessy as he fell to all fours.

When he felt a little better his eyes glanced in Aurora's direction. She wasn't moveing!

Sonic rushed over,"Aurora! Wake up!" he shouted shaking her.

As he shook her a small metal object fell out of her ear.

Sonic curiously picked it up but when he did it shocked him and he threw it.

Aurora didn't look any better.

Sonic looked around then took a deep breath and started to preform CPR until she coughed the water up.

"What happened?" she asked in a drowzy voice.

"We fell off the bridge." Sonic replied.

She sat up, "Where are we?"

Sonic looked around not really sure himself, "I think we're in a forest or somethin'"

"A forest?" she repeated looking around.

Sonic got down on one knee, "Are you all right?"

"I think so," she replied standing"  
Sonic helped her up.

"Let's get out of here."

Sonic let Aurora lean on him as they walked some ways into the forest. She felt a little better after awhile and started to walk by herself.

Sonic felt lost. They had been walking for quite some time now and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"What forest is this?" Aurora asked.

"Frog Forest. I think.."

Aurora stopped when she noticed something.

"Didn't we pass that tree stump?" she pointed out.

Sonic shrugged, "How would I know? All stumps look the same."

"But I'm sure we've been here."she pondered."

"Are you "stumped" Aurora?" Sonic snickered.

Even though it's a pretty simple joke Aurora almost laughed but she held it back.

"This isn't a joke Sonic! We could be lost in here forever!"

Sonic smiled, "Promise?"  
Aurora growled.

"Never mind," she said looking up, " I'll just fly up there and see if I can find a way out of here."

Aurora gave an attempt to fly but her one wing wouldn't cooperate

Sonic looked it over, "You hurt it pretty bad. I don't think you'll be able to fly for while."

Suddenly Sonic heard a voice, a familer one.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said to Aurora.

Sonic followed the sound until it led him to the source.

"This is where Chaos Control took me after I fell from ARK and saved the world from total destruction. And yet they still think I'll bring total destruction to their world. I'm a fugitive but," Shadow looked up, "it doesn't matter I'll keep fighting for you.

I promised.

Even if in the process I am destroyed.

I will never break it"

"Oh, Shadow." said a girly voice,"I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

Shadow jumped, "Who's there!"

"It's me Maria." it said again.

Shadow looked around until he spotted something, "You don't sound anything like Maria, SONIC!"

Sonic came out of his hiding place laughing hard.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow questioned.

"Don't mind me," he grinned, "I just came for the soap opra."  
"Hmmph."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I," Shadow paused, "I fell off a bridge."

"What a coincedence, so did we!"

Shadow blinked, "We?"

Sonic suddenly embarresed, "Uh me! I meant me," Sonic changed the subject, "so GUN's still at it huh? They still can't tell the difference between us. They locked me up!"

"Well, I'm surprised you escaped. They upgraded things there since my last visit."

"Hey! What can I say? Nothing can bring me down!"

"I see, so I believe you have a another reason for being here."

"Not really, I'm just trying to find a way out of here."

Shadow stood, "I know the way, I'll take you out, but after that your on your own."

_Not really.. _Sonic thought.

"Sure."

"Let's go." Shadow started to skate away.

"Wait!"

Shadow stopped, "What?"

"I uh forgot something."

Shadow tilted his head, "You forgot something?!"

"No, I uh, I'll be right back."

Sonic shot off. _Oh man what is Shadow going to think when he sees Aurora? And with me!_

"Aurora!"

Aurora turned.

Sonic grabbed her wrist, "C'mon I know a way out!"

"You do?" she asked surprised.  
"Yeah! let's go!"

Sonic and Aurora rushed back to the place where Shadow was waiting.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow didn't answer he just glanced at Aurora.

"Look what I found."

Aurora pulled loose from Sonics' grasp, "FOUND!"

_Shoot! _

Shadow let out a laugh, "You are one pathetic creature." Shadow skated away with Aurora and Sonic following him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Eggman was furious.

"Why won't it work?!" he raged slamming his fist down on the computer keys.

"What's the matter Doc?" Rouge asked.

"I can't communicate with Aurora anymore! She's still under my control but I can't communicate or find out where her location is!"

"Maybe Sonic did something to sabitoge the communication devise." the bat girl offered.

"That would be like him wouldn't it," Dr. Eggman glanced over his shoulder, "go fetch Bokkun, I have a little job for him."


	11. Problems Of Progress

Chapter 11 Problems Of Progress

They were now out of the woods and not too far from Eggman's base. Shadow sure knew his way around.

"Dr. Eggman's base isn't too far from here," Shadow said pointing, "if you can't find it from here you're more trouble than I thought."

Sonic stepped up beside him,"Thanks alot Shadow, we couldn't have done it without ya."

Shadow started to walk away.

"Hey Shadow!"

Shadow looked over at his look alike.

"It's getting kinda dark. Do you wanna camp out with us?"

Shadow shook his head, "No thanks, I have my own set of problems to worry about."

Aurora ran between them, "Don't bother the man, Sonic," she urged, "he's busy."

_I don't need another hedgehog to worry about._ She thought.

The black hedehehog looked her over with an unsure look, "Yes, well, good bye Sonic."

Shadow left.

"Ok well I guess I'll find some wood for a fire or something."

"Wait!" she said stopping him, "you're not going back in there are you?"  
"Yeah.."

"You'll get lost again!"

"Nah! Not after Shadow led us out. I marked the trees with a stick. Infact watch me."

The hedgehog went in.

Aurora waited a few minutes then she heard something coming. _That must be him. _She concluded. Sure enough he appeared.

"See? What did I tell ya?"

Sonic started up a fire and soon fell fast asleep.

"Keep watch will ya." he yawned

"Sure."

Aurora sat up and listened, but the only sound was Sonic's breathing

Suddenly the bushes rustled. Aurora got close to it, then extended a hand.

A black figure appeared.

"Ha ha ha ha! Whatcha doing?" Bokkun asked.

"Bokkun! What are you doing here!" she whispered.

"I'm delivering a message. How about you?"

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Sight seeing! What does it look like I'm doing I'm working here!"

"Whatever, I just here with a message from Dr. Eggman so listen up."

Bokkun pulled out a small TV. On the screen an image of Eggman appeared.

"Aurora! I can't seem to reach you anymore. So I sent Bokkun to give you this devise-"

Bokkun handed it to her.

"So I can reach you-"

"Just put it in your ear," Bokkun told her pointing at his ear.

She did.

"Since I've lost contact with you for such a long time I just have a little thing I want you to do."

The Dr. Eggman on the TV held up a vile.

"Just to make sure you're still faithful I want you to take this vile and fill it with a small portion of Sonic's blood-"

Bokkun handed her the vile and a knife.

Aurora cringed.

"I don't care how you do it, JUST DO IT! After you do just call me on this communication devise-"

Bokkun gave her a small microphone.

"And Bokkun will bring it to me."

"Eww." Bokkun frowned.

"Keep up the good work Aurora!" after that Dr. Eggman signed out.

"This is the part where it blows up!" Bokkun smiled.

Auroras' eyes enlarged, "What!? No!"

With one swift kick Bokkun and his TV were air born.

"Phew," she sighed, "now, time to get down to buisness."

Aurora cautiously approached the sleeping hedgehog.

Sonic was laying on his back, his legs were crossed and his hands were behind his head. He was smiling, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

"I don't want to wake him up," she said under her breath,"maybe if I cut him very slowly he won't wake up."

Aurora placed the knife on Sonics' skin. The bright blue hedgehog inhaled deeply then she slowly pealed the skin. She was doing just fine until Sonic moved in his sleep and made her hand slip. The knife went right into his arm.

"AHH!" he jumped up.

Sonic looked at his arm then glared at Aurora.

Aurora was shaking she had dropped the vile and the communication devise, but Sonic didn't notice them.

The hedgehog pulled the knife from his arm and in his anger pounced Aurora. They rolled around on the ground until Sonic was on top of her.

He still had the knife in his hand and it was raised high.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"  
"SORRY!?" YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"N-n-o I didn't!"

"FINE! YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THIS KNIFE HAS MY BLOOD ON IT! AND EXPLAIN WHY IT WAS IN MY ARM FOR THAT MATTER!"  
Aurora didn't know what to do so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "I was trying to kiss you!"  
Sonic froze. He was totally dumbfounded.

"You were what?"

_You stupid ass! _Aurora thought in her head wanting to punch herself. _I guess I'll just have to go on with it._

"Yes. Bokkun was here and he gave me a knife and he wanted me to kill you! But I told him I wouldn't do it so I kicked him he dropped the knife and I picked it up. When I walked over to you, you looked so uh, cute when you were sleeping and I couldn't help myself."

Sonic stood with his fists on his hips, "I don't buy it."

Aurora sat up, "It's true. When I leaned over to kiss you, you moved and my hand slipped."

Sonic wasn't ready to believe her but he wasn't about to punish he for the fact that that might somehow be true.

_Trying to kiss me, huh? _Sonic smiled. _I wonder if this girl's really on the level here._

"I'm sorry for hurting you." she apoligized.

He put up his hand, "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I got stabbed."

_Aurora you moron! How are you going to get his trust back now?_ Aurora wasn't sure but she did the best she could to regain it.

"Here," Aurora said ripping off a piece of her skirt, "let me help you."

Sonic sat down while Aurore knelt beside him and wrapped up his arm.

Sonic watched her as worked until she was finished.

"There."

"Will I live?" Sonic quiped.

"Probably not." Aurora teased.

They laughed in unison.

It had been a long night and Sonic and Aurora were ready to hit the sack.

Even though Aurora was tired she wasn't too tired to worry._ How am I going to get it now?_

Sonic was also worried. _How am I supposed to sleep? What if that hedgehog tries to "kiss me" again. HA! Kiss. Yeah right, more like the kiss of death. _

Soon neither of them worried and fell asleep.

It was early in the morning and Sonic was alone. The mountain became higher every minute. It became higher and higher until it seemed he was at the edge of space. Every time the mountain grew higher it became narrower until Sonic couldn't stand on it anymore and slipped.

The fall was quick and over fast.

Eggman was there and he held a silver dagger in his hand.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted out.

Dr. Eggman payed him no mind he was to focused on the creature behind Sonic.

The next minute Eggman had thrown the dagger at Sonic.

Sonic ducked as the sharp blade wirled over him. The hedgehog heard the quick echoing sound of someone catching it.

He turned.

Glowing purple eyes met his as the creature got closer.

"You!" the hedgehog jumped back realizing it was Aurora.

Aurora came closer until her face was directly in front of Sonic's.

"Trust me." she said.

"No!" Sonic screamed backing away, "How can I trust you? You tried to kill me!"

"Trust me." she said again cornering him, "trust me."

Aurora began to kiss Sonic passionatly until he got into it and didn't care that the dagger was against his chest.

With one hard push the dagger went through his heart.

Aurora still had her hand on the dagger she kept pressing on it harder. Tears filled her eyes as something fell off her forehead.

"Sonic, please, don't make me do this I don't want to hurt you," she pleaded, "destroy me now. And never trust me again."

The dagger turned to tears and Aurora's body blew away like sand.

Sonic fell to knees his holding the end of the dagger in his hands.

Sonic woke hypervenalating while holding his heart.

He's eyes immediatly looked at Aurora.

She was still asleep and didn't look like a threat to anyone.

The echos of Eggman's laughter were still ringing through his head. _It's like someone is tyring to send me a message._ He thought as shiver went up his spine.

The hedgehog realized it was morning. Sonic shook off his creepy dream and connected with his personality.

Sonic stretched, "That was a good sleep." even though he didn't mean it.

"Wake up Aurora," the hedehog said shaking her, "it's time to make an omellete out that Egg head."

The bright blue hedehog sat up, "And what are you planning on doing." she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted, "I guess we'll find out won't we."

When Aurora stood up it hit her._ Oh my gosh! I didn't fill up the vile!" _Aurora looked down and noticed the knife was still in the same place it was last night.

Sonic was right in front of her with his back facing to her. _I can't do this now. If I do I'll only lose his trust again!._

She didn't have time try and fight Sonic for blood! So she did the next best thing and cut herself.

Dr. Eggman was waiting impatiently for Aurora to phone in and have Bokkun bring back the vile.

"What if Sonic ruined it again? What if she's working with him now?" Dr. Eggman pondered to himself.

The worries left when the he's pager beeped.

"Hello?" he said in a growly tone.

"Doctor?"

"Yes! Yes! Aurora? How are things going my dear girl?"

"Not so good. I was trying to get Sonic's blood and I think I lost his trust."

"No matter. As long as you got it."

There was a long pause before she answered, "Yes, I have it."

"Excellent. I'll send Bokkun to get it right away."  
"One more thing."

"What?"  
"Sonic and I are heading toward the base."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"He wants to see what your up to and blow it up in your face."

"We'll see about that. You come on up."

"Doctor?"

"When you get here I'll set up my defences and we'll work out another trust act. Just be quick about it because if you're not you could be blown away while trying to gain trust."

"Yes Doctor."

She sighned off

"Oh yes." the Doctor said rubbing his hands together, "the best is yet to come."


	12. When Everything Goes Wrong

Chapter 12

When Everything Goes Wrong

The hedgehogs were very close now. Eggman's base was right in front of him just waiting to be explored.

Something inside of Sonic was pounding like a drum, a new adventure was just ahead. He couldn't wait to get started! Aurora, on the other hand wasn't so excited. The closer they got to the faster her heart beat and she couldn't figure out why._ Why do I feel like this?_ She kept asking herself. But it didn't really matter how she felt, she had a job to do and that's all she needed to focus on it.

While Sonic was distracted Aurora quietly slipped away to talk to Dr. Eggman.

"I'm in position Doctor."

"Excellant, now just remember what I said, by all means be quick on your feet or you might not survive and neither will Sonic."

"I will be. What should I be prepared for?"

His voice was grim, "Just be prepared for the worst, Sonic could get killed and I cannot afford that right now. So don't fail me. I'm counting on you."

"All right. I'm sighning out now."

"Hey Aurora!" the dark blue hedgehog called arousing her, "ready to party?"

Even though she had the sudden urge to run she didn't turn back, "I'm ready Sonic."

"All right! Let's party!"

Sonic darted senselessly into open ground. This act of stupidity pretty much provided the fact that he might as well be dead.

Aurora hurried after him and while she did she phoned in, "Here we come!"

Sonic's image lit up the screens until he caught him at every angle.

"FIRE!" Dr. Eggman demanded.

Two thousand five hundred and fifty two million robot's were released.

A smurk crossed Sonic's face as any worries lifted from him.

"My, my haven't we been busy," Sonic looked up at a security camera, "you really need a life Egghead!"

The evil genuis tried to control his temper.

"That should stop him," Rouge nodded.

"No it won't."

"What?"  
"Scramble the robots across the grounds."

"But Doctor, don't you think they have a better chance if they stick together?"

Eggman knew what Sonic would do, he wouldn't come in the base until he'd had his fun destroying the robots. The fact that all Dr. Eggman's hard work on the robots would be flushed down the drain almost made him cry, but he remined himself that was the genuisness of his plan.

"Just do it Rouge!"

"Looks like connect the bots." the hedgehog grinned.

Sonic curled up and flew through the robot's in a perfect pattern.

"When he stops for even a second fire a thousand missles at him from every side."

Rouge's eyes bulged.

"Hahahahaha!" Sonic stopped for a moment and called back, "C'mon Aurora this is awsome!"

Aurora turned around.

"FIRE!"

The hedgehog turned with a surpised, "huh?" slipping out as he faced his doom.

For that moment his life flashed before his eyes.

"HEY!" Aurora shouted trying to snap him out of it. _What's wrong with him? It's not like him to just stand still like that. _"MOVE!" she screamed.

Sonic made a run for it but he only discovered he was trapped.

Before Dr. Eggman even stopher Aurora had sprinted.

She jumped on a missle snagged Sonic and barly missed another.

Sonic was speechless.

Aurora ran around aimlessly. _What should I do? What should I do?_

"FIRE!"

Two missles shot toward her. The one missed and the second blew up behind her. Her grip on Sonic's wrist was lost and he skidded across the ground.

"FIRE AT AURORA!"

One large missle was released.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted.

Aurora tried to fly but she couldn't. The missle blew up.

Sonic looked around but he didn't see her, "NO!"

"Hold fire!" Eggman ordered.

The world seemed silent for a moment as smoke and dust cleared until you could finally see something. Aurora staggered to her feet. When she looked down there was a Chaos Emerald in her hand.

Eggman was very surprised, "How did that Chaos Emerald get out there?"

Sonic was also surprised but not about the Chaos Emerald. _I must have dropped that Emerald when I stole some from Eggman, but how did she use Chaos Control?_

Aurora tottered back and forth like a drunk, under her breath she whispered, "Is that what Chaos Control is?"

Dr. Eggman saw his chance, "FIRE THE NEEDLE MISSLES AT SONIC!"

The hedgehog saw some strange looking missles being fired out. He tried to make a brake for it but they had all ready caught up. Sonic swatted at the needles like they were hornets, while he was busy a different needle missle was launched this one injected something into Sonic's arm. He started to feel drowzy and in the next second he collapsed.

"Aurora!" Eggman paged, "Now's your chance."

Aurora ran to Sonic draping him over her shoulders, "Did you stop fireing the missles?" She asked begining to run.

"Yes, but I'm afraid after I sent out the needle missles I pressed the "full force" button and sent out almost everything I have. You're on your own."

Aurora looked back over her shoulder as millions of missles, robots and every other weapons of mass destruction were sent out, "You must be crazy! I hurt my wing! I can't fly and I can't get enough speed to run fast enough with this extra weight! I'll never make it out of here alive!"

"I'm sorry Aurora but there's nothing I can do to help you."

She felt her heart sink. _There's nothing he can do? _A stroke of panic ran through her veins. _I'm going to die!_

"Doctor! If you don't do something I'll be destroyed!"

"True but so will Sonic, at least I haven't lost everything."

"WHAT!"  
"It wasn't planned to happen this way but there's nothing I can do about it now. It doesn't really make a difference to me. You're just a pawn in my chess game of world domination. I don't really care what happens to you."

Aurora heart flared inside of her, "If I can't count on my creator I'll do it myself."

She did the best she to gain speed, she even flapped her good wing but there wasn't a good chance she was going to get out of there alive.

Missles blew up all around her as she tried to dodge them. Even though it was far from the truth she just kept telling herself "almost there. almost there."

Robots started to get in her way but she had no way to battle them so she tried to avoid them. When she mannaged to get away she almost ran into a collision with a missle. Aurora rolled out of the way letting it hit a robot behind her.

Dr. Eggman watched from his control room stroaking his chin thoughtfully.

"Can't you do anything to help her?" Rouge urged.

"I don't care about her. It makes no difference to me if she survives or not.

She obviously won't so she's all ready ruined my plan."

"And if she survives."

"Then I can continue my sceam," he beamed. "But that is not likely to happen."

The missles had lit fire to the grass and now Aurora's escape was a fiery obstacle course. When the flames grew higher than her height she stopped for a second and gapped at them. For a split second a flash back of a caving room shot through her mind but the fase past and she back to the realility of what seemed was going to be her death.

Aurora closed her eyes and turned her head as she jumped through the inferno.

She was burned and the end of her skirt had caught fire. She quickly stomped it out. In the instant where she thought she would die she remembered her Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" she shouted.

Then she disappeared out of sight.

Dr. Eggman gawked out his window. He couldn't believe his eyes! He just couldn't believe! Aurora had escaped the worst show of terrorism he had ever shown.

"Spectacular!"

"What do you think of that!" the bat girl flaunted.

"I'm a genuis! A genuis!"

Rouge frowned, "Now let's not forget Doctor, I'm the one who got those bones, who got Shadow's blood, who got-"  
"I have made the most meraculous creator yet!" he faced his chair at Rouge. "Go take that vile of Sonic's blood and copy it and make another super creator! Only this time make it a male hedehog after all it is Sonic's blood you know, I can't wait to make Sonic face himself!"

She was now wandering the streets tired and burned. Luckily she had only be scorched with first degree burns. Even Sonic had some burns.

Aurora rested by a park fountain.She felt so weak, she just want to rest and forget about everything she had._ Maybe I can use Chaos Control to get away from here._ Aurora looked at her hand but the Chaos Emerald was gone. Her hand fell to her side. _I must have dropped it._

The light blue hedgehog had dipped her fingers in the cool water in the fountain then sprinkled them on Sonic's burns and her own. Sonic's unconcious body flinched as she dabbed her skirt and went over his burns.

The street lights started to light up as it got darker. They had spent the whole day having their "adventure" and somehow in the midst of all her sorrows Aurora was glad.

She leaned Sonic against the fountain then rest her head on it. Her weary eyes glanced down at him.

"I feel like I know you. And I don't know why," she giggled weakly. "Maybe it's just part of your charm."

Her eyes fluttered until they closed and she thought she would drift off into sleep but shouts kept her from it.

"Sonic! Sonic!"

She looked up. It was that stupid fox she had met._ I don't want to deal with him right now. I know he's going to ask me questions. Ah, maybe he'll help us and save his questions for later._

"SONIC!" the fox gasped leaning next to him, "Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!"

Tails lifted Sonic's up a little. Sonic's head wobbled like bobble head. After checking him a little the fox realized what was wrong, "Oh my gosh! He's been drugged!" Tails looked at Aurora, "Did you do this?"

Aurora really didn't know what to say. Did she drug him? No. But did she have a hand in it? That was a question she wasn't ready to answer.

The little fox was madder than he had ever been in his whole life. And in his anger he unleashed a power he never thought he had,"You monster!" Tails roared slapping Aurora across the face.

Aurora cried out from the pain of pressure on the burn on her face.

"How could you do something like this? Sonic's just like my big brother and you've hurt him!" the fox spun his fist punching her in the face hitting Aurora into the fountain.

Tails put his arms under Sonics and scooped him up and flew away.

Aurora was too weak to use any power for revenge her eyes rolled behind her head and she fell back under the water. _I hate my life I just want to die. _

Aurora came back up for one more breath. She hit her ear until the communication devise fell out and onto the ground then she layed back in the fountain as if she was lying down to sleep.

When Tails arrived at his house he layed Sonic on the couch.

"That mean girl!" the fox growled. "She'll pay for this!"

Since Tails was an eight year old genuis he knew what to do to wake Sonic up.

Tails pulled a foot stool over to his kitchen cabnet and grabbed a bottle of smelling salt. He quikly brought it over and waved it under Sonic's nose.

This snapped Sonic out of his sleep but he didn't give a very nice thank you gift.

The second after he came to he vomited all over the floor.

Sonic's head was spinning. He felt like someone was beating on his head with a sledge hammer. He felt horrible!

"Oooo. I feel sick." he swayed.

Tails waited till he felt a little better vefore her spoke, "It's all that mean Aurora's falt Sonic! She drugged you!"

Suddenly Sonic remembered, "Aurora? Where is she."

Tails gave a proud smile, "I punched her into the park fountain."

"WHAT?!?!"

Tails looked surprised, "She drugged you!"

Sonic grabbed Tails shoulders, "She saved my life!"

The fox blinked, "She did?"

"Yes! Oh great!" Sonic began to put on a jacket hanging on Tails coat rack, "I have to go find her!"

"AURORA!" the evil genuis roared pulling her by the scruff of the neck and out of the fountain, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH SONIC!"

The light blue hedgehog just wanted Dr. Eggman to drop dead.

"I was." she leaning back into the fountain.

Eggman pulled her back out, "WELL WHERE IS HE!"

"With Tails." she said, again leaning back into the water.

Dr. Eggman pulled her out put this time he held her high in the air.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"

The hedgehog rolled her eyes, "I don't want to do this anymore! I'm sick of pretending I love Sonic when I don't."

"Are you malfuntioning or something? I don't care what YOU want to do! I created you and you will do as I say! You will-"

"I WON'T!"  
Dr. Eggman stared at her in surprise.

"Oh my god." he said dropping her.

"What?"

Eggman looked around with his mouth still gaped open, "You do love him!"

"What?"

"You do love him!"  
Aurora looked away, "No I don't."

The Doctor laughed heartily, "You do! You did from the very first day! Didn't you!"

Aurora closed her eyes, " No. No."

"Well I have something to tell you."

She looked up.

"He doesn't love you back."

"What?"

"You weren't just created you know. You were once a real hedghog born into this world like any other. You used to know Sonic."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she growled, "I don't remember any of this."

"You can't." He said pointing at her forehead.

Dr. Eggman nastily ripped the chip from her head, making her bleed a little..

The second he did she remembered everything.

"Well I have news for you Aurora the hedgehog."  
Her eyes stared up at him in horror as she started to crawl backwards.

"He left you to die!"

For split second she remembered the fire and how Sonic left her to die.

"No!" She said in her right mind. "You're a lair!"

"If I'm such a liar than why did you die?"  
She was silent.

"How touching. I should make a movie about this, "_Destroy the one you love" _because frankly Aurora," he said grabbing her neck. "I really don't care if you love him or not. You will make him be on my side than you will destroy him yourself and it won't be the way you think."

Dr. Eggman quickly slapped on the chip.

"Now this is what you're going to do."


	13. Betrayal and Denial

Chapter 13

Betrayal and Denial

It was still night and such a late time almost nobody was around. Sonic made his way to the only park fountian he knew of, but Aurora was no where to be found. Sonic went to turn when he heard the crunching of something under his foot.

The hedgehog picked it up and started to examine it. It a tiny, familer, electric devise he had seen this before. But where? Then it hit him.

"The forest!" he said snapping his fingers, "This is the same thing that fell out of her ear after I pulled her out of the water!"

Unfortunaly just because it looked like the same thing he wasn't sure that it was. Sonic looked up at the fountain and saw something floating in it. He picked it up.

For a second he thought it was a rag but then he looked more closely and knew what it was. It was a piece of Aurora's skirt! She must have been there?

"I know you're here!" he shouted convinced she was near by.

But everything was silent and only the sound of crickets chirping answered him.

The hedgehog took a deep breath and picked up a sent that made his blood boil.

"Eggman." Sonic seethed.

Sonic began to sniff the air. He could smell a faint smell of blood. The hedgehog followed his nose until he noticed a few blood drops on the ground. There seemed to be a small trail of blood drops leading away from the fountain.

Sonic looked past them and to a further look to where they went.

"Don't worry Aurora, I'll find ya."

The hedgehog followed the blood trail until he found it led to a bar.

He hurried inside and found Aurora sitting at the counter.

"Aurora!" he shouted running over to her, "are you all right."

She turned to him with a mean look in her eyes, "Of course I'm all right!" she shouted at him.

Sonic immediatly knew something was wrong and sat on a stool next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Aurora laughed simply, "Of course I'm ok." she said sweetly carresing his shoulder."

Since they WERE in a bar, he figured she had probably had drank too much.

But before he could speak she had all ready started.

"It's funny how things work out," she began, "first you're on top of the world then you hit bottom. Then your just in the middle and you fall back down again with no self control."

Sonic starred at her confused, "What are you talking about?"  
Aurora rolled her eyes, "Like you'd understand."

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder only to get it brushed off.

"I'm sorry for what Tails did. He didn't mean to! He's just a kid." he explained, "Sorry for dragging you into all this. I'm just such an adventure seeker I wasn't thinking about you."

"Yeah, I know." she said in a whisper, "I understand."

Sonic let out a sigh of relief. He was glad she understood but he couldn't help but notice how different she seemed.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked her.

"None, I'm perfectly sober Sonic." Aurora let out a weak laugh, "I'll be right back Sonic." she said tapping his nose.

"Something isn't right," Sonic whispered to himself as he watched her go.

"Yo!" Sonic said banging his fist done to get the bar tenders attention, "How many drinks have you served that girl?" he pointed at Aurora.

The man glanced at her, "None. Why? Is she your girl?"

Sonic laughed, "Not really. Why?"

The man pointed, "Well I just thought you'd like to know if your girlfriends been messing around."

"Whadya mean?"

The man pointed.

When Sonic looked back at Aurora, she was doing just what the bar tender said. She was sitting on a table flirting with another hedgehog.

Maybe Aurora wasn't his "girl" but it sure made him mad to see her with another guy.

"Just chill Sonic," he told himself. "Just walk over there and be yourself."

Sonic walked calmly over to the table where Aurora was.

"Hi Aurora, are you having fun?"

Aurora looked him over discusted as the other hedehog put in his say, "Get lost bub!"

"Sure," Sonic shrugged, "C'mon Aurora." he said locking arms, "lets leave the dude alone."

"Not so fast!" he said grabbing Aurora's other arm, "the girl can stay, you can go."

"Sorry she's too drunk to play."

"Oh but you don't seem drunk at all. Why don't you stay and "play" jerk!"

"Fine with me, bozo!"

Sonic lashed a powerful punch, sending the guy through the window.

The hedgehog hurried to his feet holding his eye. He quickly jumped back in and returned Sonic with a punch in the mouth.

"ALL RIGHT I'VE HAD IT, PAL!"

Sonic curled up, sped into him, and sent the guy flying.

"HA! That takes care of him! Let's go Aurora."

"No!" she growled, bringing back her arm.

Sonic froze confused then found it to speak, "I got rid of the jerk, we can leave."

"I don't want to go with you!"  
"But-"

"I'm not your friend! I never was! I work for Eggman, okay? I always have! I tricked you!"

"Aurora.."

"There, now you know."

Sonic was silent. In some way he always suspected she did but for some reason he couldn't believe it.

"Now that you know, I'm going to kill you."

Aurora rushed at Sonic and pinned him to the ground. Aurora sat up on her knees with her legs spread so he wouldn't be able to get up, then she violently started punching him in the face but he didn't struggle. She seemed to be serious about everything she said her eyes seemed to sing a sad song such as,

_**"Where has my heart gone?**_

_**Am I really this monster I'm showing?**_

_**I long to kiss your lips, but my anger just keeps on going.**_

_**My only passion now is to kill you, but that's not how I feel.**_

_**Take away this anger inside, I can't control myself.**_

_**Please, bring me back to you."**_

Unfortunatly Sonic couldn't get the message. In his heart ache he used both feet to kick her off.

"I hate you Aurora!"

Aurora smerked defiantly, "I'm glad we finally agree on something. I hate you to Sonic."

That hurt.

"Shut up! Just go back to your stupid freak of a master and leave me alone!"

Then the hedgehog ran away.

Aurora snarled, "Coward."

Once again another creature was in a capsule at Chaos Control Centers just waiting to destroy things but there was one little problem.

Rouge was entering the room where the creature was being kept.

When she looked up at the new creation she screamed in terror dropping the clip board she was holding.

Dr. Eggman heard her and rushed in, "Rouge? What is it?"

The bat girl just pointed a shaking finger at the capsule.

When he looked he added his own little groany version of a scream.

The creature was the most uglyiest thing he had ever seen!

The left side of the creator head had two spikes on it one going down like Sonic's that was his blue color and the bottom one sticking up like Shadows which was black and red. Also, like Shadow, it had a red marking coming down it's forhead. The other side of the creators head had three spikes on it. There color and shape were like Aurora's. The creator had long claws exstracting from it's toes and fingers. The rest of it's body was black blue and bright blue with blue and red blood veins sticking out of it's body. But the most disturbing thing besides it's long fangs was probably the discusting heart beating on the outside of it's body.

Dr. Eggman immediatly pointed an acusing finger at Rouge, "Where did you get that ridiculous reject!"

"Me! I was just incharge of making it's organic bones! You were the one who wanted this ugly thing in the first place!"

The evil genuis thought for amount then his face turned into rage, "That sneaky little hoe! She gave me her blood!"

"She did?"

"Of course! How else can you explain this! This should have looked like Sonic! Not a freak!"

Dr. Eggman paused, "Then again I always did think Sonic looked like a freak."

"So what are you saying?" Rouge questioned.

"This creation is neither male nor female. It is just here for an idle existance." he grinned, "MY existance."

Sonic slowly walked down the dark side walks of Station Square. At this point he really wasn't sure what to think of this situation. He just didn't understand it! First Aurora was his enemy, then she was his friend, now she was his enemy again? But why? Why did she save him then just abandon him like that.

"I risked my life to save her." he thought out loud clenching his fists tightly, "She's just ungrateful."

_What am I getting all worked up for? I barely know her! It's not like Tails is betraying me or something._ Sonic thought. Sonic looked up at the sky trying to figure himself out. _Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't. She's not a close friend of mine! I shouldn't feel like this! _Sonic closed his eyes._ But,_ _I can't help it._

Sonic shook his head, "There's something wrong with me! I have to get rid of this feeling!"

Sonic rushed down the streets trying to think of something he could do to forget his problems. Then he stopped.

"Maybe I can ask that guy."

Sonic refured to a sorry, sad, looking bum sitting next to the road.

"Hey man. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." was all he said.

"If you have a problem you want to forget about what do you do?"

"The best thing you can do! Drink it off."

Sonic jumped back, "No way! I'm not a stoner! Besides I'm under age!"  
"It's the best way to forget. Besides," the man said patting the side of the building next to him, "they really don't care how old you are here."

"Forget it!" Sonic started to walk away.

"Fine, but you'll never find an easier way to forget."

Sonic stopped and thought for a moment. _I guess one drink couldn't hurt me._

Sonic walked pass the man and into the bar.

Without even letting Sonic ask, the guy behind the counter, having his back turned to Sonic, slid Sonic a mug of booze filled to the brim.

Sonic took a sip and swallowed.

"This stuff is nasty!" the hedgehog said, sticking his tongue out.

"Just take it all in one gulp. You'll get used to it." The guy encouraged .

Sonic wasn't sure, but did it anyway.

"Ughh." was all Sonic said.

"Here kid," the guy laughed, "Have another one on me."

Sonic shrugged, "Why not. How could my day possibly get any worse."

Another full mug came Sonic's way and he drank it. Now Sonic felt a little better and the beer wasn't that bad either.

"Gimme another one."

Sonic's third mug slid his way and he drank it.

With each drink he felt a little better until he couldn't even remember Aurora.

After Sonic's thirteenth glass he fell asleep on the counter.

Later when he awoke he realized he was the only one there.

Sonic was still stoned and wanted more beer. He found himself in luck when he noticed three drinks in front of him. Sonic started the first one down.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" said a voice.

Sonic's halfway open eyes look up to see Dr. Eggman in front of him.

"Oh, yeah, this is great and very much so." the hedgehog was so out of it that's all he could think of to say.

"So Sonic, have you considered my offer?"

Sonic closed his eyes, "Hm."

"Will you join me? Or are you too messed up to say anything."

Sonic tried to be himself, "You know what's really messed up?" hic "That uh, thing what's it called? Your uh, face"

"You're really pathetic tonight." Eggman grinned.

"The only thing that's pathetic is your, uh, watcha ma' call it." Sonic's head slammed on the table.

"Look at you! Sonic the HERO!" Eggman grabbed the back of Sonic's head making him look staight at him, "now Sonic the stoner. Your little game days are coming to an end."

"Ya know what I reallllllllllly like," hic "Monopoly."

Dr. Eggman frowned, "I suppose your too drunk to get the full affect of what I'm saying. I'll just come back when you have a hang over."

The moment Eggman left Sonic fell asleep.

The next morning Sonic was awakened by someone shaking him.

Sonic got his first wake up call with a hang over by his sensitivity to sound.

"Wake up Sonic!" Shadow said making Sonic's head spin.

Sonic looked up but didn't say anything.

"What happened to you?"

Sonic held his head, "Don't talk so loud."

"What happened?" Shadow said softly.

"I was trying to forget."  
Shadow stood Sonic up holding him by the shoulders, "Forget what?"

"Aurora..."

"Aurora?"

Sonic growled, "I still can't forget her!"

"What happened?" Shadow asked for the third time.

"She back stabbed me and then she tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why on earth did you decide to deal with this problem like this?"

"I wanted to forget her."

"How long have you known her?"

"Not long."

"Then why did you do this to yourself."

"I failed, I couldn't help her when she needed it the most."

"What?"

Sonic pulled away, "JUST KILL ME! SHOOT ME OR CHOKE ME OR-"

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the shoulders again, "Take it easy!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M ALWAYS CALM! I'M ALWAYS-"

Shadow slapped Sonic across the face, "Snap out of it!"

Sonic stood breathing heavily, saying nothing.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this!"

"I can't do this anymore." the blue hedgehog growled, "Just leave me alone!"

Sonic started to break things around him.

"Stop it, Sonic!" Shadow said, trying restrain him.

The two tussled on the floor awhile until Shadow got the upper hand.

"What did you do to yourself!"

Sonic started to cry a little, "I think I like Aurora."

"Like? Do you mean love?"  
"SHUT UP!"

"That's enough! Stop lying to yourself! Your afraid of something and you don't want to face up to it!"

Sonic was quiet.

"What was it Sonic!"

"I don't remeber."

"Don't lie to me! You don't want to remember, something happened to you and you made yourself forget! What was it!"

The blue hedehog closed his eyes.

"SONIC!"

Suddenly it came back to him. He could hear Aurora's voice in his head.

"I lost Aurora."

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to get her out of this church and I ran into a statue and I lost her. I could hear her but I couldn't find her."

Shadow's face was stern, "Is this the same Aurora that backed stabbed you."

"It can't be."

"Why not!"

Tears started to run down Sonic's cheek, "Aurora died seven months ago."

Shadow wasn't sure, "She couldn't have. You would have remembered her."

"Something fell on me."

"Then how did you get out?"

"I think a fireman rescued me."

"Then that means this Aurora that back stabbed you, could be her, somehow."

"She couldn't be."

"Even so, you can't let something like this happen again."

"But I don't know what to do."

"Are you kidding me? You stopped the space colony ARK from crashing into earth and you stopped the Metal Overlord. You're Sonic the hedgehog so start acting like him."

Sonic still wasn't sure but he knew he should start acting like himself and not anyone else.

"Your right Shadow." Sonic shrugged, "but I still don't know what to do."

"First you need to rest, then tomorrow we'll get Aurora back."


	14. Battle it out

Chapter 14

Battle It Out

The next day Shadow and Sonic headed out running as fast as they could to get to Eggman's base. On the way Sonic told Shadow everything about the situation.

"What about this "chip" that fell out of her ear, did you examine it?" Shadow questioned.

"I was going to, but when I went to pick it it zapped me so I threw it."

"That could have been a tiny communication devise he used to contact, track and perhaps even control her."

Sonic began to slow down, then they stopped together, "She's not being controlled, she a trader! I should have never trusted her in the first place. I hate her!"

"If you hate her so much, then why are we doing this?"

Sonic looked away.

"I know your hurting Sonic, but you can't let that hurt blind you. Everything that has happened may not be what it seems."

"What am I suppost to think?" Sonic argued,

"Once we take Aurora away from the base you can find out what's really going on."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I'm probably right."

Shadow sighed.

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

Shadow smirked, "I can't have fakers like you getting anymore pathetic than they already are. Besides, if you stay like this, beating you will be even simpiler than it was before."

Sonic grinned, "After this you and me are having a re-match."

"Fine, as long as you're prepared to lose."

Sonic let out a proud "Ha!" as Shadow laughed lightly.

When the two hedgehogs arrived at Chaos Control they had a surprisingly easy time sneaking in. And once they were in the search began.

While roaming the halls they heard foot steps and quickly hid behind the corner.

They waited but nothing came down the hall, but they could still see shadows and hear voices.

"Did you seclude Aurora in the cloning chambers?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why she should be in there anyway, it's not like you're cloning her." said Rouge.

"Just do what your told and don't question my orders!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Make sure you get rid of her before you leave."

"Fine, fine, but there better be more than one Chaos Emerald at the door or you haven't heard the last of me!"

The conversation ended and Rouge came down the hallway.

"Let's get her!" Sonic whispered.

"No! Let's wait and see where she goes."

They waited and Rouge went into a door down the hall where they were spying.

The two hedgehogs quickly followed her in. The room was filled with large tubes streaming across the ceiling, there was also a switch board and many empty cloning capsules all lined up. When the two burst into the room they found Rouge pulling a leaver on the wall. Neither of them knew what to expect from it, but they quickly noticed what it did. A capsule in the middle of the room had a barely dressed, beaten, Aurora inside of it. She was standing but her eyes were closed. Her capsule started to fill with green smoke until you couldn't see her anymore.

Shadow rushed to turn off the lever pushing a shocked Rouge aside as Sonic ran to the capsule and punched a whole in the front of it tearing a rip in his glove and making blood spray everywhere.

Aurora fell forward out of the capsule limply. Sonic's caught her before she hit the floor and held her close, keeping her head up. She was very cold, but she still had a faint pulse.

Suddenly a feeling overwhelmed him and he desperetly tried to hold back the tears. His heart sped up faster than he could ever run and when he took her hand he couldn't help but let loose and cry. _What is this?_ he thought, _Is this love?_

Shadow unfortunatly missed the Kodiac moment and was busy trying to get some information out of Rouge.

"What's going on!" he demanded.

"Don't ask me! I'm innocent! I just want my Emeralds!"

"I not going to play games, Rouge." he informed her sternly.

"Why don't you ask Eggman then?" she said pointing.

Shadow looked but no one was there when he looked back Rouge was gone.

"Bye bye sugar. Maybe we can play some other time." she said before she flew out the door.

There was no use following her now, she was gone.

Shadow now noticed Sonic and hurried over to help. But the moment he got close lasers zaped through his body. Shadow cried out in ageny. Sonic looked up just in time to see him fall over.

"SHADOW!" the blue hedehog screamed.

Sonic ran to help him but got the same surprise. Sonic also fell when the lasers let up.

Unlike Shadow, Sonic was still vagely concious. He used his arms to try and lift himself up, but only succeeded in coming to his knees.

"Sonic the hedghog."

Sonic knew that voice. The hedgehog lifted his head to see Dr. Eggman standing not too far away from him.

"I've been expecting you." he said before pressing a button on the remote in his hand.

Aurora's limp body rose from the floor her head lifted like it was on a string until it met his gaze. Her eye lids drooped heavily as if she was waking from a long nap and her eye's reflected no light as if she was dead.

Without warning Dr. Eggman slid a revolver across the floor, Sonic dived for it but missed and slid into Aurora's feet. Aurora quickly snatched the gun before Sonic could.

Aurora put the gun under Sonic's chin, "Stand up." she said her voice dark and cold with no emotion.

Sonic hastily stood.

"You see Sonic? You cannot win. I was bound to win are game of cat and mouse sooner or later." here Eggman laughed,"but being the generious man I am I'm giving you a choice. Join me or die along with your heroic intensions and obnoxious attitude."  
Sonic seethed, "I'd rather die than join you."

Disipointment and anger emerged on Dr. Eggman's face,"Fine, I have given you chance, after chance, after chance, and you just won't yeild. If this is what you wan't so be it."  
Sonic closed his eyes and listened as the shot echoed throughout the room. Aurora had shot it all right but he wasn't dead. When Sonic opened his eyes Shadow was in front of him holding Aurora by the wrist. Aurora's finger had pulled trigger but her shot was abscured when Shadow hit the gun.

"Think again, Doctor."

"NO!"

In fury Eggman accidently hit the button again. Aurora's eyes rolled back then closed as she fell into Shadows arms.

"ATTACK!" Dr. Eggman roared, "

In the blink of an eye millions of robots fell from the ceiling or ran into the room. Bullets of every kind were shot out as Sonic and Shadow tried to dodge them.

One hit Sonic in the arm. He cried in pain as he fell to his knees.

Shadow was having a hard time dodging the bullets and trying to make sure they didn't hit Aurora.

One robot shot a missle and hit the ceiling making a huge steel pipe fell. Shadow saw his chance and took it.

"Come on!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and hid behind the pipe ducking in cover.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking out Sonic's arm.

Sonic pulled away, "I'm fine! Give me Aurora!"

Shadow handed her over.

Sonic lifted up her head.

Sonic wasn't real mushy but he admitted it to Shadow, "My heart hurts..."

"Well if I don't get a gun in a few seconds that won't be the only thing hurting."

"Thanks your so understanding..." Sonic said sarcaticly.

"Yeah I know." Shadow smirked, "Just give me a second and then we can talk about your commitment issues."

Shadow housted himself up, charged at the robots, picked off one of the littler ones and took it's tommy gun. Then he ran back.

"Well then," Shadow smiling at Sonic as he made the gun click,"Let's get this show on the road.

Shadow leaned out and held in the trigger picking off the robots best he could. He even got Eggman's foot!

One of the robots got a lucky strike and hit his hand but Shadow didn't drop the gun it just made him angry.

"TAKE THIS!" he roared firing again.

"I'm out of bullets!" Shadow said when leaned back behind the pipe

Sonic and Shadow could hear the robots marching toward them.

The black hedehog looked at Aurora then Sonic, "What do we do now?"

Sonic grinned, "Got ring?"

Shadow grimaced, "Nooo!"

The blue hedgehog frowned, "Oh."


	15. Stay Alive

Chapter 15 Stay Alive

"The robots are closing in." Shadow informed Sonic, as he peeked over the top of the pipe, "What now?"

Sonic set Aurora gently on the floor, then pondered their situation."I don't know.."

Gun fire was all that could be heard in the room, that and the sound of it hitting the pipe.

"I've had enough of this!" Shadow growled, "I'm going to destroy them with my bare hands!"

"You're going kill yourself, you idiot!"

"Perhaps so, but either I'm going to destroy those robots or die trying!"

Shadow leaped over the pipe and started wiping the robots out.

In five minutes he jumped back behind the pipe.

"Done."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I had Aurora before."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Now maybe we could-" _BONG!_

Dr. Eggman had snuck up on Shadow and hit him over the head with a robot arm knocking him out.

Sonic looked up and grinned stupidly.

"You think you've won, don't you?"

Sonic picked up Aurora and backed away slowly.

"Well, I have news for you, that was only the begining!"

Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers, and when he did the ugliest creature Sonic had ever seen fell from the ceiling.

Sonic grinned, "Is that your son?"

"You think you're so smart. Actually, Sonic, that's a reflection of you."

Sonic scoffed,"What are you talking about?"

"This creature is a part of you, and it's going to tear you apart. Now who's the smart one?"

"We'll see about that!"

Sonic set Aurora out of the way.

"BRING IT!"

And the creature did, it started off with uncontrolable punches, the creature was so fast that Sonic wasn't able to dodge even one.

Sonic kicked trying to trip him but the creature jumped then served a kick of his own sending Sonic across the room.

The hedgehog hurried to his feet. He tried to dodge the in coming air kick but the creature was too fast for him and nailed Sonic right into the wall.

Sonic was really angry now, Sonic wailed his hand toward the creature trying to give it one heck of a punch, but the creature grabbed his fist before it could reach him.

Sonic growled, as he tried to push his fist forward. The creature smiled and started to crush his fist making the pain of it force Sonic to his knees.

The creature kicked Sonic down to his back, then set a foot on Sonic's chest and began to crush him.

Sonic tried to pull the creatures foot off but felt like he was trying to push away a mountain with his pinky.

The hedgehog could hear Eggman laughing as Sonic felt himself collapsing inside. _I can't breathe.._

Sonic turned his head, Aurora was still there, but she wouldn't be for long if Sonic died. _I have to stay alive. I-I can't die.. Not yet.._

Sonic played dead for a moment.

The creature slowly removed it's foot as it lowered it's face toward Sonic to make sure he was dead.

Sonic opened his eyes quickly and kicked the monster in the face, then he ran to Aurora and picked her up.

Then he looked around.

"Give up, Sonic!" Eggman roared walking toward him.

Sonic backed away,"Where's Shadow!"

"You won't be worrying about him anymore."

Sonic gasped as a tear slid down his cheek.

" And I won't be worrying about you anymore pretty soon."

Sonic turned to run but instead started looking around.

"What are you going to do? You're on the third floor and there's no way to get out of here unless you-"

_CRASH!_

"NO! THAT MORON! HE JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

* * *

Through bleeding from being brutally battered by the glass from the window Sonic ran never stopping to rest.

After running a ways he saw a forest ahead of him.

_Better than nothing _"I guess I'll stop here I don't have the strength to run all the way home."

Sonic ran deep into it until he came to a brook.

The hedehog quickly made a fire and set Aurora beside it.

Sonic was a bit concerned. Aurora hadn't moved at all since she had fainted, and she was so limp now. What was the matter with her?

Sonic pupils shrunk,"Unless."

Sonic put an ear to her chest, her heart beat was very weak.

Sonic didn't know what to do, so he tried CPR.

He pushed down on her chest then brought his lips to hers to breath air into her, her lips were so cold. It felt like he was kissing death.

"Come on."he said pushing down on her chest, "live!"

Breath.

"Live!"

Push

"Live!"

His blood mixed with sweat started dripping off his face as he continued to try and save her life.

Breath. Push.

"LIVE!"

He put his ear to her chest again.

Her heart beat was fading.

He tried again.

He started to cry as she began to worsen.

"Aurora.."

He put his ear to her chest one last time. Nothing, she was dead.

"AURORA!"

* * *

"WORK YOU BLASTED THING!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he tried to fix the remote to Aurora's chip.

Eggman tinkered with a couple more time then, "Finally! I fixed it!"

Dr. Eggman looked at his broken window then walked up to it. He gazed out it smiling in satisfaction.

He threw a silver dagger with a homing devise built into it out the window then laughed.

"Good bye Sonic the hedgehog."

Dr. Eggman pushed the button down.

* * *

Sonic walked into the water hoping it would ease the pain of his cuts. 

He flinched at the sting but then he just walked out further until it came a little below his waist.

Sonic splashed the water against his face rubbing it against his eyes.

He felt a little better than he had before but the cuts still hurt and so did his heart.

He continued to splash himself until he heard something.

It was the sound of water splashing, someone was walking in the water.

"Sonic," said a voice.

His heart stopped.


	16. I'm Falling Even More In Love With You

Chapter 16 I'm Falling Even More In Love With You

"Sonic?" the voice said again

Sonic turned slowly.

"A-Aurora..."

She walked toward him slowly.

He took a step back,"B-but you're- I mean I thought you were-"

Before he could say another word Aurora threw her arms around him.

At first he was startled and did nothing but he found his arms slowly lifting until they were around her as well.

"Just hold me..." she whispered.

He closed his eyes "Aurora..."

They were both silent for awhile, just frozen in their embrase as if there was no one else in the world but them. Every second that passed just made them fall more inlove with eachother.

"Sonic, please, don't ever let me go..."

He stroaked her face.

His eyes opened a little.

"I thought I'd lost you again..." he said softly.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, "I'm never lost to you."

She looked up at him, she looked so beautiful, the fire flies around them made her face glow.

"No matter where I am, I'll always," she brought a hand to his chest,"be in your heart." She smiled, "I know you'll always be in mine."

_"Aurora..."_

Aurora slid her hands up Sonic's chest, giving him that sensual tingling feeling, and all the way back around his neck.

He kissed her neck, her head rolled back and she moaned in delight, then he held her close. _I've never felt like this before.._ He thought. _I wish we could just stay like this forever.._

They let go of eachother, and she looked up at him, eyes half way closed.

All he wanted to do was kiss her and for that instant nothing else mattered to him. From the look in Aurora's eyes she wanted to kiss him too.

Sonic stared at her seriously, then grabbed her arm.

Sonic lightly grabbed her chin and began to bring her face toward him.

_"Sonic..."_ she said quietly.

He licked his lips,_"Don't speak..."_

Aurora breathed slowly and jitterly, her heart was beating a million times a minute.Her eyes tottered back and forth in a fearful way even though she wasn't scared.

Their lips were very close now.

Her eyes closed and in a whispered breathy voice, she said, _"I love you, Sonic the hedgehog..."_

Their lips just barely touched.

_I love you..._ He thought.

Suddenly Aurora burst back out of his arms flinching in pain.

"Aurora? What's wrong?" Sonic asked concerned.

She cuddled her head on his shoulder, "Just a little longer..."

_Just a little longer? _Why did she say that? What was wrong with her?

She flinched again and cried out.

She held her head, "STOP IT!" she screamed.

"Aurora!" he ran to her.

She pushed him back, "Stay away from me!"Aurora shook her head hard, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She looked directly at Sonic with pleading in her eyes,"RUN!" Aurora threw her head back,"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then suddenly she was perfectly fine.

"Aurora! Are you okay?"

She laughed, "Of course I'm okay. Now where we?" she said resuming their current position.

Sonic held her back, "What happend?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

_Nothing? _"No! You're lying to me."

"I would never do that." she said walking toward him,"Trust me."

_Trust me? Where have I heard that before?_

"Trust me," she said again.

She slowly slid her hands onto his shoulders and then she tried to kiss him.

Sonic almost went back into it when something inside his head screamed an answer to his question, "MY DREAM!"

_Something doesn't feel right._ He held her back.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, but there was no Aurora there.

"You're not Aurora!"

Aurora glared at him.

Sonic finally noticed the blinking red light on her forehead.

He reached to take it off, but Aurora grabbed his hand.

"Shut up, you fool." said a mixture of Aurora and Dr. Eggman's voice.

"Eggman! What have you done to her!"

"I couldn't afford anymore mistakes so I made some adjustments."

"What have you done with her!"

"Oh she's here, just barely, after I kill you, I'm going to dispose of this body and Aurora will be gone."

A silver dagger buzzed threw the air.

Aurora caught it.

"But don't worry I'm sure you'll meet in another life. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aurora went to stab Sonic but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Give up! One way or another you're both going to die!"

Sonic grabbed Aurora's arms, "Aurora! Can you hear me?"

Aurora smacked him and he fell.

"HAHAHA!"

Sonic stood and tried again, he gazed deeply into her eyes as if trying to find her, "Aurora! Come back! I love you!"

Sonic froze. He was shocked that those words slipped from his lips, _I love you? _Yeah he had thought it, but he'd never said it to anyone before and after all that time of denaying it and lying to himself he had finally just let it out.

Aurora kicked him back, "You might as well be romancing me because I'm practically the only one in here!"

Aurora kicked Sonic down then stabbed him in the gut.

Sonic held the dagger, and coughed.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic said kicking her.

Sonic coughed again and pulled the dagger out.

He struggled to get out of the water but Aurora chased after him.

Aurora grabbed him, turned him around, and punched him. Sonic fell on his back splashing water everywhere.

Aurora bent down grabbed him by the throat and pushed him under. He struggled for air.

Sonic brought a foot up and kicked her off of him. Then grabbed her and held her under.

_WHAT AM I DOING! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!_

Sonic brought her up so she could breath.

"Go ahead and kill her, I don't care." Aurora chuckled.

Sonic just breathed.

"Very well then, I'll kill you!"

Without warning Aurora stabbed Sonic again, this time dangeriously close to his heart.

Sonic made a choking noise as he reached to remove it.

Aurora brought the dagger back to deliver another blow but Sonic moved out of the way, then turned and kicked her.

Sonic quickly made his way out of the water and ran (the best he could) away.

Sonic staggered through the dark trying to find his way out of the forest.

Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind, but Sonic didn't have enough strength to figure out what do do about them all.

He was breathing hard, the kind of breathing you might hear when someone is having an ashma attack.

He strength was ceasing with every step he took.

He stumbled through as he dripped and fell into a puddle. He tried to use a tree branch to help himself stand back up but he wound up falling back down again.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" Aurora and Eggman's voice shouted.

Sonic coughed hard then tried again to lift himself back up with the tree branch and succeeded.

He just hung onto the tree branch while standing trying to catch his breath.

"I still have Aurora!" Aurora and Eggman's voice shouted.

Sonic stopped and looked back.

"Meet me on the bridge at Meteor Head tomorrow night, at midnight, or you'll never see Aurora again!" the voices shouted.

Sonic thought about it and went on.

"Don't worry Aurora, I'll save you," he said to himself.

Suddenly he tripped again, dirt collected into his wounds.

His open wounds were hurting emencly now, it was so painful Sonic fell on his back groaning in pain for abot 15 minutes.

He finally gathered up enough strenghth to carry on then continued out of the forest and made it out.

Things around him started to blur.

"I've got to stay awake." he said to himself quietly.

He made it to the street of sation square, his vision was double now and he could barely stand now.

'Sonic?" he heard a voice say as it echoed through his head.

He looked for the source of the voice, he saw two black blobs.

"Are you okay?" it asked.

He couldn't believe it! He knew who the voice was! But how could this be?

Sonic strained to say his name, "Sh-Sh-Shadow?"

Then he collapsed.


	17. Symptoms

Chapter 17 Symptoms

Everything was dark, and cold and Sonic just felt like he was falling. Falling, and falling and falling. Falling into darkness. He was trying to wake up, but it felt like someone was holding down his eyelids and wouldn't let him. He felt his body shaking, but he wasn't doing it. He didn't understand why his body wouldn't obey him. Then he felt his body calming down and the heaviness of his eyelids fading away.

Suddenly he was awake.

He looked around confused by his new surroundings. Everything around him was white and there were machines all over the place.

He was in a hospital.

Sonic looked down at his body and noticed the bandages around his waist.

"So, you're awake."

Sonic looked around and saw Shadow leaning against the wall behind the door.

"You've been knocked out fo quite some time now."

"What's going on?" Sonic asked

"You're in the hospital."

"I know that! But why are you here? I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Don't be silly. Why would I be dead?"

"Dr. Eggman said-"

"Oh, don't listen to that fool. He just threw me out the window. That's not going to kill **_ME_**."

Sonic gasped and jumped to his feet, "How long have I been here?"

"Since last night."

Sonic looked out the window. It was dark.

"What time is it!"

Shadow glanced at the clock on the wall "Almost 11:30. Why?"

Sonic held his head in panic, "I have a half an hour to get to space!"  
Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I've got to talk to Tails!"

Sonic rushed for the door, but Shadow stopped him.

"You can't go anywhere! They just gave you some medicine and I doubt you'll be able to fight with the symptoms of nausia, vomiting, drowsiness, hallusinating, numbness, blurred vision, seizures-"

"I've got to get out of here!" With that, Sonic rushed out the door with Shadow shouting after him.

"HEY! WAIT!"

* * *

Each card of Tails' poker deck had been carefully and specificly placed on the card pyramid. Tails was just about finished and was placing the last card on the top of it.

"There!" Tails said in satisfaction.

He was done! Three days work completely finished! He was so proud of himself! He couldn't wait to show Sonic!

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, swinging the door open and slammming it against the wall, making the card pyramid fall.

Tails looked at the pyramid in dismay, then at Sonic.

Tails eyes enlarged, "Ohmigosh! What happened!"

Sonic glanced at his battered body then back at Tails with no concern for it, "I need the **_X Tornado_**!"

"Come in and sit down!" Tails said, grabbing Sonic by the arm.

"There's no time for that! Where's the**_ X Tornado_**!"

"Outside in the wharerhouse, where it's always been."

"Is it still designed for space?"

"Yes, but I don't think you shou-"

"Thanks, Tails!" Sonic said, running out the door and slamming it.

Tails sighed and tried to remake his pyramid only to have Sonic rush back in and make it fall down again.

"WHAT!" Tails growled frustrated.

Sonic tilted his head, "By the way, you should really clean up your house, it's a mess! BYE!" Sonic rushed back out the door.

* * *

Sonic hurried into the plane flipping up switching trying to make it work. Tails had made so many adjustments on what used to be Sonic's plane, that he wasn't sure how to use it anymore. But since Sonic was in too much of a hurry he didn't bother to get Tails to tell him how to start the darn thing. Finally it started moving down the runway. 

Sonic smiled in satisfaction.

Sonic looked around, "Now, how do I make this thing fly?"

Hopefully he would figure it out before he reached the end of the runway that went straight down into the ocean if you didn't pull up in time.

Sonic pulled up switches, pushed buttons, and pull levers but nothing seemed to happen.

He was almost to the end of the runway.

His arms flailed frantickly as the plane reached the end and dropped like a rock.

Sonic grabbed fo the control stick and pulled up.

He pulled up just in time.

He was safe.

Sonic wiped sweat off his brow then tried to concentrate on steering.

The hedgehog did his best to make sure he could go as fast as he could.

"I'm coming."

* * *

After exactly half an hour he reached Meteor Head.

He parked the plane on the outside of the bridge then made his way to it.

Now he concidered his plan.

He wasn't exactly sure of what Dr. Eggman was planning so he had to have his own little plan. He would sneak up on Eggman, pounce him, and knock him into the lava, and then free Aurora. _Simple!_

But climbing the small building was not as "simple" as his plan, maybe it would have been for Knuckles or Rouge but Sonic didn't have the equiptment for that sort of thing. His claws would never pierce into something like that! So he did the best he could; scooching up the side of the building.

Sonic reached the top and tried to scale his way done, but slipped and fell right down, face first onto the bridge.

"Good evening, Sonic." Dr. Eggman chuckled.

Sonic looked up.

Eggman was standing at the other side of the bridge with Aurora shackled to the wall.

So much for his plan.

Sonic stood up carefully, making sure he wouldn't slip again and fall into the lava below him and burn to a crisp.

"I'm so pleased you could make it."

Sonic said nothing, he was too busy looking around trying to form a plan B.

"Don't bother trying anything, Sonic," the Doctor threatened pointing a HUGE gun at Aurora's throat.

Sonic mind still raced for an idea but he talked so Eggman wouldn't know, "So, uh, what's the deal?"

Eggman pulled the safetly on the gun, "Hmm, I'm feelling generous today."

"Ooooh, Generous, _suuuure_."

Dr. Eggman growled and shot a bullet at Sonic, making him somersalt back.

"Don't think you can be so cocky and get away with it."

Sonic grinned, "What makes you think I can't?"

Eggman held the gun threateningly at Aurora again.

Sonic shifted uneasy.

The evil genious smiled, "That's what I thought."

Sonic just wanted to get to the point, "What do you want?"

" As I said Sonic, 'I'm feeling generous'. I'm willing to traid her life for you."

"_Me_?"

"Yes, this way you both get to live, I get a new allie, and everyone's happy."

Sonic didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean?"

"I keep telling you over and over! Just swear you're life to the Eggman Empire and join forces with me to help dominate the planet."

Sonic had that killing look in his eyes again, "_Never!"_

"WHY DO YOU KEEP RESISTING? EVENTUALY I WILL WIN, ANYWAY, AND YOU WILL ALL DIE AND I WILL RULE THE GALAXY! HAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART? THE EGGMAN EMPIRE WILL BE THE GREATEST-"

_Blah, Blah, Blah_. This is what it sounded like to Sonic. He'd heard it a million times. And it was making him sick, Wait, it was making him sick! He was getting sick from Eggman's speech! It was making him naushes! His stomach was started to twist! OMG HE WAS GOING TO HURL!

And that's exactly what he did. He hurled all over Eggman' shiny boots.

"YOU ASS HOLE! YOU BARFED ON ME! HOW DARE YOU BARF AT MY SPEECH! THAT'S IT! _YOU'RE_ GOING TO DIE!"

That instant Mr. ugly from Eggman's base rushed in.

But Sonic didn't even notice him, he was staggering around.

"Ooooh, I feel sick." he said bumping into the creature's stomach.

When he looked up he saw his mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

The creature's face went into a total state that looked like, "HUH?"

Sonic eyes hung drowsily.

He felt really tired.

Without realizing it he bumped into the creature and sent over the edge of the bridge.

Sonic looked up at Eggman sickly, "Amy? Is that you?"

Eggman's face twisted, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! ARE YOU_ DRUNK_!"

Sonic held his head and groaned.

His one eye opened and looked at Eggman.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Dr. Eggman roared in Sonics' face.

_That medicine must be kicking in. _Sonic thought to himself._ But I can't let him know!_

Dr. Eggman was totally outraged. How dare Sonic act like such a moron and ruin the big dramatic affect to his speech. And how how dare he barf on Dr. Eggmans' bran-new $350 dolar leather boots!

Sonic grinned,"You're going down, Egg head!"

_Great, now I have to start this all over again._ Eggman thought.

Suddenly Eggman just unshackled Aurora, ran to his ship, and flew away.

Sonic stood totally dumb founded for a minute.

"DAMN! He got away!"

Sonic ran to his ship and head after him.

* * *

Eggman had entered the atmoshere of Sonic's planet but surprised Sonic when he didn't stop at his base.

"Where are you going?" Sonic thought outloud.

After awhile Sonic found out Eggman was heading for a mountain.

"Weird."

Unfortunately for Sonic, Eggman landed before him. He could see Eggman coming out of his ship with Aurora and that huge gun.

Dr Eggman raised the gun at Sonic's plane.

Sonic grinded his teeth

A missle was shot.

The missle was shot so fast Sonic didn't even have time to think about moving out of the way. With incrediable, speed the missle took off the plane's wing.

In a state off panic, Sonic opened the hatch. The plane was going to crash right into the mountain! Sonic's only chance was to wait for the plane to get close enough to the mountain that Sonic could jump off and hopingly grab hold of a rock or something.

The opportunity came, Sonic went for it.

He reached out to grab something and managed to grab a branch growing out the side of the mountain.

He carefully climbed up it. And after a few almost falls he made it.

Sonic began to climb up onto the mountain when a huge foot stopped him.

If threatening pushed down on his head, trying to make him let go, and fall to his doom.

"End of the line, Sonic." said Eggman in a cruel voice, as he pushed down hard on Sonic's head.

Sonic held on for dear life as the pointy rocks he held onto shredded through his gloves.

"Not yet!"

Sonic bent his legs, springed off the side of the mountain, curled into a ball and knocked Eggman over.

When Sonic landed he held his stomach, the wounds still hurt when he moved.

When Sonic looked at Eggman he appeared to be knocked out.

His eyes desperatly searched for Aurora, until he spotted her.

She was on her knees all bent over, her eyes were half way open, with no look of life in them.

"Aurora!" he said, attempting to run to her.

But he never made it thanks to Eggman kicking him in the face.

Sonic stood shaking his head.

When his eyes opened, he saw Eggman leading Aurora to the end of the cliff.

Sonic slid into Eggman's feet making him fall over.

Sonic went to grab Aurora but Eggman smacked him and sent him flying.

When Sonic looked up he was horrified to see Eggman holding Aurora up over the edge.

"Don't!" Sonic shouted.

"Join me or she die."

Sonic thought for a moment.

He stupidly said, "Is there another option?"

Eggman narrowed his eyes as he let Aurora go,"Wrong answer."

"NO!" Sonic said diving for her, grabbing her hand before she became out of reach.

Suddenly Sonic felt the worst rush of pain in his life go through his body. When he looked to see why he hurt he saw Eggman resting his foot on Sonic's back.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sonic growled.

Eggman smiled a cruel twisted smile, "Let her go and I will."

Sonic just breathed.

Eggman put more force down on Sonic's back.

Sonic cried out, almost letting Aurora slip.

Sonic did the next best thing he could and swung Aurora back over his head.

She was safe.

Eggman smirked, "I've still got you."

Sonic put his hands behind his back until he felt Eggmans' boot. Sonic dangerously sunk his now not hidden claws into the boots until he pierced Eggman's skin.

Eggman jumped back in sudden pain, giving Sonic the only opportunity he needed to get up.

The blue hedgehog got his fist ready to punch him, when all of the sudden his legs just went numb.

"What the-"

He did his best to make his legs move but they didn't budge. And to make matters worse Eggman was charging at him, not that he could see him, because of his now blury vision.

_Not now! _Sonic thought. He held his stomach as the nausia started to come back. _What have they got me on?_

The next second, Sonic felt himself being picked up by the throat.

His vison started to clear and he realized Eggman was holding him up in the air by his throat.

Sonic gasped and choked as he tried to stop Eggman from choking him.

"I've waited too long for this." Dr. Eggman said emotionless.

The fat man was unexspectantly strong. His grip on Sonic's throat was just crushing the life out of him.

"I don't care about you as an allie anymore." Dr. Eggman said coldy, "This feeling is even better than the Eggman Empire I've been dreaming about."

Sonic coughed.

Eggman turned Sonic to Aurora.

"I know how you feel about her. I know that you-" Eggman hated to even say the word, "_love_ her. And look where love got you? You're going to die and you're never going to hold her again."

He made Sonic face him, "Look what love and caring for your friends got you? A cruel painful death! Tell me, Sonic, was worth it all in the end?"

Sonic said nothing. (not that he could)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Eggman laughed throwing Sonic down.

Sonic stood and Dr. Eggman raised his gun.

"Die, Sonic the hedgehog."

A shot rang and Sonic hit the ground.


	18. I Won't Let You die

Chapter 18 "I Won't Let You Die"

Dr. Eggman carefully made his way over to Sonic bracing himself for any of Sonic's surprise attacks. When Sonic didn't move Eggman kicked at his body to see what would happen. Nothing. Dr. Eggman stood over Sonic's body in with a mixture of triumph and pure disbelief. After all those years of that hanus hedgehog ruining his plans and getting in the way, it was finally over. His life long rival had been defeated. Dr. Eggman could hardly believe it! Sonic was finally dead!

"He's dead! HE'S FINALLY DEAD!" Dr. Eggman laughed truimphantly.

_"Sonic..." _said a small voice.

Dr. Eggman turned. _Was that Aurora?_

_"Sonic..." _she said again and this time Eggman caught her talk.

He walked over to her and kicked her making her fall on her side.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" he ordered.

_"Sonic.."_

"I'm tired of this," Dr. Eggman said raising his gun,"just shut up and die!"

He looked away and shot.

When turned back to her not only was she still alive she had rickashayed the bullet with her glowing hands.

He tried again and she did the same thing.

He picked her up. She hung like a puppet.

"What makes you cling to this life?" Dr. Eggman wondered, totally fasinated by the partually dead girls will to stay alive,"What makes you cling to this world?"

Her voice was raspy this time,_"Son-n-nic.."_

Dr. Eggman smiled,"Could it be your love for this hedgehog? Ha! Don't bother, girl. That chip I used to control you is now ever so slowly sucking the life out of you. Besides there's no reason to hold onto your life, he turned her toward Sonic,"See? He's dead?"

Her dead expression stayed the same, but a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

It was dark and cold and felt like nothing for a long time. Sort of how you feel when you're asleep. You know you're there but everything's just dark. Suddenly there was a bright light that flashed as Sonic raced toward it. But when he reached it everything was dark again, like he had closed his eyes.

Sonic felt a cool breeze blowing across his body.

_"Cold..." _he thought, _"Everythings so cold.. I'm cold.."_

His eyes opened slowly.

Everything around him was white, white with a cold pink, purple and blue mist drifting around him. White, round sparkly balls of mass floated around, they were everywhere. Sonic reached to touch them but it felt like nothing was there.

_"Where am I?" _ he thought as he heard his words echo back to him.

_"You're in the Spirit World."_ a voice echoed.

_"Who's there?" _he questioned.

Something appeared and disappeared getting closer and closer until it was standing in front of him then disappeared.

_"Your Soul is lingering from life to death, Sonic." _.

Nothing happened for a moment. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and recognised her immediatly,"Au_rora!"_

She smiled,_"Hello Sonic." "Welcome to the Spirit World. I've been waiting for you."_

_"What is this place?" _he asked.

_"This is the place of restless souls. They cannot move onto their heaven until they are at peace."_

_"Why?"_

_"Most have no will to live, and if you have that, you can never be completely dead. Others are searching for a way to become among the living again." _she smiled, _"Do you know why you're here?" _she asked without moving her lips.

Sonic was surprised she hadn't moved her lips but after awhile he realized he was doing the same. As if he was projecting his thought. It was really weird.

_"No."_

_"Your Soul is lingering from life to death." _Aurora said again.

_"But why are you here? Are you dead?" _

Aurora shook her head and giggled_,"My soul is lingering too, once again."_

_Once again? _Sonic remembered the fire. I'm sorry, Aurora! I tried to save you, but I couldn't get to you! I'm sorry! This wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have made myself forget about you! This is all my fault!"  
Aurora put a finger to his lips,"_Shhh.."_ She giggled,_ "It doesn't matter."_

Sonic felt his heart speeding up as Aurora starting to close in on him as she talked.

_"All I wanted was you.."_

_Ta-thump ta-thump._

_"I love you.."_

_Ta-thump ta-thump ta-thump!_

_"But.."  
Ta-thump ta-thump ta-thump ta-thump!_

"I won't.."

_Ta-thump ta-thump ta-thump ta-thump ta-thump!_

She started to close in on his mouth as she cornered him.

"let you.."

TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP! TA THUMP!

He closed his eyes.

"Die."

His eyes sprinted back open.

She quickly shoved him away.

Aurora started to do a few hand motions that kinded looked like sign language then held her hands up.  
A bright light shone out of her at every side. She brought the light together in a little ball then pushed it against, and then into Sonic's chest.

Aurora came close to Sonic's face making him blush.

She kissed him on the cheek, and said,"Good bye Sonic."

Sonic started to fly backwards farther and farther away from her.

Before he was out of reach, he grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

Aurora brushed his hand off, she started to cry, "No, Sonic! I wont let you die because of me!"

He started to fly backwards again, "No! Aurora! Wait!"

But it was no use he was too far away now, he couldn't reach her anymore.

Suddenly Sonic could feel warmth pulsing through his body. His finger started to tingle as his body started to feel alive.

The next second Sonic's body started to disappear.

His mind went into a state of panic as he started to think he was going to disappear for good!

Suddenly, a feeling of peace came over him, relaxing him. He felt safe for some reason.

His eyes slowly closed as he wondered,_"What's happening to me?"_


	19. Final Battle

Chapter 19 Final Battle

"With Sonic gone, soon I will rule this planet as it should have been a long time ago," Dr. Eggman brought Aurora's ear to his lips,"There's nothing to live for Aurora, just get it over with and die. There's nothing to-"

Eggman stopped short when he noticed Sonic's finger twitch.

He dropped Aurora and aproached Sonic. He watched Sonic intently, with every hope that it wasn't true.

Now his whole hand twitched. Sonic's eyes opened slowly.

Dr. Eggman's eyes bulged, "Impossible!"

Sonic shakingly stood.

"NO!" Eggman said raising his gun, "I WONT LET YOU LIVE!"

Sonic said nothing.

Before Eggman could shoot Sonic kicked the gun out of his hands and punched Eggman to the ground. Eggman turned over to see Sonic hovering over him.

"This ends." Sonic said coldy.

Dr. Eggman glanced at something then looked back at Sonic and smiled, "Yes, it does."

Sonic was about to ask him what he meant when he got slugged.

Sonic turned around quickly, holding his cheek, "WHO DID THAT!"  
Dr. Eggman grinned, "An old friend."

Sonic felt someone behind him, and just about the time he turned the thing lunged at him taking him down.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked up. It was that creater! That creater he had killed, well, thought he had killed, at Meteor Head!

Lightning flashed through the air as it started to rain.

Before Sonic could ask how, Eggman explained, "You didn't think something with the instincts of you, Aurora, and Shadow would simply die by falling off a bridge did you?" Dr. Eggman pointed at Sonic, "KILL HIM!"

The creater obeyed immediatly. The creater rushed and tackled Sonic. The two tussled on the ground both fighting to be the one on top.

Finally the creater stopped the rolling and made on top, Sonic quickly kicked him off.

"KILL HIM!" Eggman ordered.

Before Sonic could stand the creater had Sonic in the air by the throat. The hedgehog struggled to break free but it was no use, the creater was just too strong!

Sonic started to see black as the creater started to crush his throat. _I'm sorry Aurora._

Sonic closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone screamed.

Sonic opened his eyes to see who it was but was dropped before he could get a look.

Sonic coughed and gasped for breath. _Who saved me?_

Sonic looked up, "Aurora?"

You could plainly see Aurora was very weak and yet she was still standing.

Aurora smiled at Sonic.

"NO, I _WONT_ LET YOU WIN!" Dr. Eggman roared.

Dr. Eggman quickly pulled out the remot control button and pushed it.

A loud SCRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAACH filled the air.

Aurora held her head and fell to her knees and screamed.

"Aurora!" Sonic said running to her and punching her in the forehead.

The chip shattered.

Aurora stood, still holding her head.

Sonic tried to help her up, "Are you all right?"

The blue hedgehog was surprised to recieve a slap across the face. He stared at her in shock.

"That hurt, you jerk!"

Sonic blinked.

Aurora smiled, "Now let's kick ass!"

Sonic grinned, "You got it!"

The two rushed at the creater just punching and kicking away. Unfortunatly the creature dodged everyone. Sonic and Aurora doubled teamed and took him down.

"Stand back!" Aurora said, forming a purple ball of mass.

Aurora held her hand up ready to unleash her power when suddenly Eggman ran up to her and punch her in the face, knocking her out cold. For an old guy he had a pretty leathal punch!

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson." Dr. Eggman pointed at Aurora, "THROW HER OVER THE EDGE!"

Sonic gasped.

The creater walked over and picked her up.

"NO!" Sonic shrieked, leaping and grabbing the creater's ankle.

The creater hard kicked him away.

By the time Sonic had stood the creature had thrown her.

"NOOOO!" Sonic ran to the edge.

She was gone, not a sign of her anywhere.

Sonic felt dead again, that was it, she was gone, gone forever, and nothing could bring her back.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr Eggman laughed.

Sonic's fist shook violently at his side.

He turned to Eggman a lowered head, lightning flashed at that moment making him look evil, "Why? Why do you always have to take away everything that's important to me." His head lifted, "I HATE YOU!"

Sonic lunged, but the creater punched him, so instead of flying at Eggman he slid in front of him.

Dr. Eggman continued to laugh,"You're a pathetic fool! You're making all this fuss for," here he made a mocking voice,"love," he chuckled, "Did you seriously think that was real? I programmed that into Aurora," Eggman lied,"She never loved you she was just pretending. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!"

Sonic looked up at him with angry hot tears in his eyes.

Then, he noticed something, something that he never noticed before, the huge gun that Eggman held, had six chaos emeralds in it. The thing was powered by Chaos Emeralds.

_If I just had one more. _Sonic thought.

Well blow the trumphets, sound the welcoming, play it in slow motion as Shadow just happens to come up the hill and is holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hand. He's angry and he's shouting and cursing at Sonic for leaving the hospital. Yup it's a glorious day for baseball fans everywhere, I mean for Sonic. Oops back to the story.

This was it! This was his chance!

The very next second Sonic elboyed Eggman as hard as he could and made him drop the gun.

Sonic raised his foot and smashed a hole in the side of the gun.

He looked up,"Give me your Chaos Emerald!"

Shadow blinked confused,"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

Shadow threw it.

Sonic caught it and began to focus.

Dr. Eggman stood back in horror as he watched as Sonic was about to foil his plans once again.

A bright light surrounded Sonic until you couldn't see him. Light shone out at every angle.

When everyone looked back at the hedgehog, he was Super Sonic.

"Get him!" Eggman shouted

The creater lunged to attack Sonic almost knocking him over. Even as Super Sonic the creaters powers were well matched to his own.

The creature attacked again, rolling into a ball just as if he were Sonic or Shadow. Super Sonic also turned into a ball and the two clashed against eachother. The battle was hot now, it seemed neither of them would defeat eachother and if they did they would both destroy themselves in the process.

"CHAOS SPEARS!" the creater cried out in a horrible dragon voice.  
Spears attacked Sonic knocking him down. Sonic quickly flew out of the way before the creature lunged at him.

Super Sonic flew up in the air out of reach of the creature. He thought if he could fly away from it then attack he could take it out instantly.

The creature laughed, a horrible sound.

"What's so funny?" Sonic growled.

The next moment the creature sprouted dragon wings out of it's back, when it did blood psattered out of it's back.

Sonic's eyes enlarged.

The creature flew to his alltitude. Sonic tried to escape it by flying higher, but they creature could fly just as high as he could if not higher.

The two fought in the sky, somewthing that looked liked a dragon fight. Ther was slashing of claws and even biting!

Super Sonic rushed at the creature, when he did it kicked him and he fell to the ground.

Sonic growled, he glared at the creature dangeriously, as his fist shook voilantly. _I can't loose! _he thought.

Suddenly Sonic's hand started to glow brighter than usual, like he was holding a ring. _What is this? _He thought

His body rose off the ground with out demand. Pretty soon his whole body was shining. _This power..._

Sonic slowly floated back to the ground, eyes closed.

"ATTACK!" Eggman comanded.

The creature obeyed.

As the creature got closer Sonic felt more powerfull, closer, and closer until the power was too much.

Sonic threw his head back and screamed.

An explosion of light burst from his body. The creater cried out in a horrible screach as the light consumed it and it discinigrated into thin air.

Sonic floated back down to the ground. He looked at Eggman.

Dr. Eggman gulped hard.

Sonic rose his hand threateningly, "Get out of here before I kill you."

Dr. Eggman scrambled away quickly, then flew off in his ship shaking his fist angrily shouting, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic turned his head to Shadow.

Shadow just stood in awe.

"There's something else I have to do."

With that he disapeared over the side of the mountain.

_Authores Note:_

_Incase your confused._

_When Aurora was first brought back to life she was fully alive, then when Sonic brought her to the lake, she died again, but when Eggman pushed the button it made her come back to life. Now when she came back to life, Eggman had some technical difficulties with the remote, now Aurora was alive and not under the control of the chip and she thought she was free. At the point when she started saying "NOOOO!" and holding her head Eggman had fixed the chip and she was trying to fight it, but it didn't work, and as Eggman said in, I think it was chapter 17, the chip is sucking the life out of her, so she was there but she couldn't control herself and in Chapter 19, this chapter, Eggman wasn't controlling her, Aurora was just very weak, and she was lingering from life to death, then she fought her way back to life, even though she's weak, and that's the deal. I hope I cleared some stuff up for you peeps. I thought you might be confused. _

_Anyhoo enjoy the chapter._


	20. Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 20 Listen to your heart

Sonic flew down slowly as he searched for her. Sure enough he found her. She was at the very bottom.

She was laying there, lifelessly, her clothes were ripped and she had scratches all over her body and there was

blood all over her.

Sonic flew down slowly. When he reached her he bent down beside her and stroked her bloody face.

Sonic picked her up and flew into the air with her.

Looking at her, he remembered what she had said._ "All I wanted was you.." "I love you.." "But I won't let you die."_

Lightning flashed.

Sonic squeezed her a little,_" I wont let you die eather."_

Super Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds to him, in a way he wasn't sure what he was doing but he felt that his heart did. He felt that if he followed what his heart was saying, everything would be all right. The Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly as they began to float, floating circulerly around Sonic. Sonic lifted Aurora up, then she floated out of his hands. The Chaos Emeralds flew up to her and began to circle around her until a bright light surrounded her. There was a huge flash, then it started to fade away and the Chaos Emeralds scattered.

Aurora gently flew back into his arms. Sonic slowly flew down to the ground. _Please be all right._ He thought as he felt his feet touch the ground.

_"Aurora?"_ he whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered until they opened.

Her voilet eyes tottered back and forth confused, she was a little surprised to wake up in the arms of a shiney yellow hedgehog, but when she looked into his eyes, even though they were red, something seemed familar, "Sonic?"

Sonic grinned, "Hi there!"

"Sonic!" Aurora cried, hugging him tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks, _"Don't let go."_

Sonic smiled holding back his own tears, _"I won't, never."_

They both smiled and laughedThen Aurora looked deeply into his eyes, as he did with her, with nothing but seriousness on her face..

_"I love you, Sonic."_ she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

His eyes closed half way and he smiled, "I love you too, Aurora."

Aurora sat up, hunching her shoulders, bent forward, and took his face in her hands and kissed him, expertly slowly opening and closing her mouth. He returned her kiss and slid his tongue in. The rain trickled down their faces and some of it got into their mouths, but they didn't care. They just kept kissing. They both continued to kiss each other slowly, slowly but passionatly.

* * *

"Come on Tails! That's cheating!" Sonic laughed as the pyrmaid of cards he had built shattered to the floor.

"You didn't seem to mind doing that when you came here for the X Tornado!" Tails shot back.

"Okay, okay." The blue hedgehog said waving his hands nervously.

When Tails looked away Sonic flicked his pyramid and it fell.

"Sonic!" Tails said looking back all depressed.

Sonic chuckled, "Sorry Tails. Hey, did Aurora finish with her shower?"

"She been finished," Tails answered, "She's waiting for you at the beach."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!"

Sonic scurried to his feet, tripping over the scattered cards as he tried to run out of the room.

Sonic quickly ran out the door and ran as fast as he could to Emerald Coast.

When Sonic made it there he found her standing by the shore line letting the water coming in splash against her.

Sonic was relieved, she hadn't decided to go far out into the water or he would never have gone over.

"Hey, Aurora!" Sonic called, waving.

She looked over her shoulder, "Sonic!"

When Sonic made it to her he picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed, then he set her down, but still held her.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Sonic," she began nervously, "there's something I have to tell you."

His heart began to pound nervously, "W-what?"

"Well, I-I wanted to come here so I could tell you, good bye."

Sonic was shocked, "What! Why?"

"I have to go away for a while."

"But why?"

She was hesitent, "Sonic, I'm still not among the living, but I'm not dead either. I want to see if there's a way for me to fully come back to life, then I'll come back."

Sonic was afraid to ask, "And if you don't?"

"If I don't well..." Aurora took his face in her hands,"I don't think I should come back. I don't want you to be stuck with a dead girl. It's not fair to you. I-"

Sonic took her hands, "Aurora, I don't care what you are, all I know is that I've never felt like this before in my whole life." Sonic was finally comfortable to say it, "I love you"

Aurora smiled shyly, "Well," she started, swinging their holding hands inside and out, "I guess I could come back for a little while." she teased, "Just to see what your up to."

Sonic smiled.

"Well," she said, looking over her shoulder at the sunset behind her, "this is it."  
She turned to go.

Sonic became very nervous, he didn't want her to go, when would they see each other again? Where would she go? What if something happened to her? He was very afraid. Afraid for her.

"A-Aurora," he called nervously, with every intention of stopping her.

She turned back around, sensing how he felt, as if she had read his thoughts,"I have to do this Sonic, I have to at least try. But don't worry Sonic," she said walking up to him, "If you ever miss me, or if something happened to me." Aurora put a hand on his chest, "Listen to your heart." she smiled.

Sonic wasn't sure what she meant but he would some day.

Aurora grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him toward her, with that serious look in her eyes, and kissed him.

When their kiss ended she said, "Good bye, Sonic."

With that she turned and flew off into the sunset.

Sonic smiled as he watched her fly away.

Good bye is never a happy thing of course. Especially when it's someone you really care about.

Little did Sonic know that he would meet up with Aurora six months later, but even if he would have never seen her again something like a drum pounded inside of him, something that said, _"Tomorrow will be another adventure and that love will keep me going."_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind._

**THE END?**

_Authores note:_

_If finally over. I'm kind of sad about it though. I really enjoyed writing this Fanfic. It's my favorite one!_

_I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure. Maybe. I hope the last few chapters were ok. I was really worried they were crappy. But I don't know. I enjoyed writing them._

_You've probably guessed I had the song "Listen to your heart." stuck in my head when I was writing this chapter that's what I was thinking about when I wrote it. (Except when I did the card thing again with Tails) If I could have I would have made it so that songs playing when you read this. Hehe_

_Just incase your like, "What's the point of this story?" this story is just a little adventure with some romance in it. Just something fun for ya to read. I really don't have a HUGE plot in the thing. But even though it wasn't the greatest I hope you enjoyed it._

_So anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading and I really look forward to your review._

_Thank you!_


End file.
